La historia de Hinata
by menchuxx
Summary: Un concierto, una broma, una apuesta y una cena, son suficientes para destrozar el corazón de Hinata, ¿Quién estará hay para ayudarla? Sasuhina. Léanlo os gustara. Chapter 7 UP!
1. Lluvia

LA HISTORIA DE HINATA

Holaa!:D

Bueno e aquí la versión mejorada, no se porquese puso asi, estaba bien escrita al principio pero al publicarla se puso mal asique no he podido hacer otra cosa que ir poniendo los espacios a mano u.u. Pero la verdad que asi queda mucho mejor y mas bonita

Disclaimmer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.La canción tampoco me pertenece (Ellegarden - Acrópolis)

Advertencias: violencia, Lime y posiblemente lemon( estas cosas irán transcurriendo a lo largo del fanfic)

Léanlo yo creo que les gustara.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Llovía, llovía extremadamente hacia tiempo en que no llovía de esa forma tan brutal, todo el mundo se encontraba en sus casas menos una chica que se encontraba vagando por las calles.

Gotas de agua se escurrían por sus blancas mejillas, y de su pelo caían pequeños hilitos de agua que se escurrían graciosamente por su camiseta dejando pequeñas manchitas más oscuras.

Sus ojos perla tenían una expresión diferente, la timidez y la vergüenza que solía reinar en ellos había sido reemplazada por la tristeza y la amargura. Desde lejos se podía apreciar una figura abatida por el cansancio y por la depresión, pero allí no había nadie para ayudarla, nunca había habido nadie para ayudarla, sus compañeros de equipo le prestaban ayuda pero generalmente ellos estaban con sus tareas veterinarios o bien con su perro o con sus bichitos, y de su primo podía decir más o menos lo mismo, si, le protegía pero siempre se ocupaba de sí mismo y no hacia anda más que entrenar. Nadie le iba a ayudar y eso ella lo sabía de sobra.

Flash Back

Hinata se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando de repente tocaron al timbre, pego un repullo, se rio tontamente y se dispuso a bajar a abrir la puerta, ya que sus padres estaban de viaje.

- Sakura-san!- dijo Hinata con la cara entre sorprendida y tímida.

- Ohayo Hinata-chan, veras, esta noche la banda de Sasuke-kun y Naruto-kun va a tocar en un pub y me preguntaba si querrías venir- dijo la pelirosa con una sonrisa.

- Emm…s-si claro que me gustaría, pe-pero yo no conozco mucho a Sasuke ni a N-Naruto- dijo la ojiperla con un notorio color rojizo en sus mejillas.

- Da igual, ya ves tú, cuanta más gente vaya mejor para ellos- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa amable.

- E-esta bien- dijo Hinata tímidamente.

En cuanto Sakura se fue, Hinata cerró la puerta y se fue pegando saltitos muy felizmente a su cuarto. Se metió en bañera y se dispuso a relajarse y a pensar en que debía de ponerse y en como peinarse, cuando ya se hubo relajado lo suficiente salió de la bañera y se poso frente al espejo, hoy se veía más guapa que nunca, suponía que era por el brillo de felicidad que había en sus ojos. Ella no solía tardar mucho en vestirse pero esta vez necesito media hora para decirse que ponerse ya que no quiera ir ni muy arreglada ni muy casual, así que se puso una camiseta blanca con escote que se ataba al cuello dejando la espalda descubierta, unos pantalones cortos vaqueros que eran medio verdes y finalmente unas sandalitas blancas que le había regalado su primo para navidades. Después de esto se pinto un poco pero ahora venia lo difícil, tenía el pelo tan corto que le iba a ser difícil hacerse un peinado diferente al que llevaba siempre asique lo único que izo fue ponerse unas horquillas en uno de los lados del flequillo. Y así salió de su casa rumbo al pub que le había indicado Sakura.

El lugar tenía un aspecto un poco sombrío, la pared estaba un poco mugrienta y detrás de los carteles de nuevos conciertos se escondía sucia y destrozada publicidad de antiguos grupos que no habían tenido ni la suerte ni el éxito suficiente como para poder continuar. A Hinata esto le asustaba un poco, pero por ir a ver a Naruto haría cualquier cosa, y por ello entro decidida al pub. Nada más entrar una atmosfera llena de humo inundo sus sentido y la izo toser, su padre nunca la había dejado ir a esos lugares pero ahora estaba de viaje de negocios asique no lo iba a saber además ya casi tenia los 18 años, pero una voz la saco de sus cavilaciones.

- Ey! Hinata-chan!- Dijo un rubio hiperactivo que estaba en una de las mesas del fondo.

- Na-Naruto-kun!- dijo Hinata cohibida y sorprendida de no ver a su amiga pelirosa allí.

- ¿Qué tal?- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, ¿Cómo podía ser posible que hablara con tanta facilidad con una chica con la que solo abia hablado un vez?

- M-muy bien, ¿y Sakura-san?- siguió diciendo cada vez mas roja que antes.

- Mmmmm.. Pues no lo sé, creo que esta con el teme de Sasuke, bueno me voy a tener que ir yendo para hacer los últimos arreglos a la guitarra e ir arreglando las cosas, por cierto me alegra mucho que hayas venido- dijo el rubio mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Hinata, dejando a una chica totalmente roja detrás de el.

- Ay va! Hinata, ya veo que no pierdes el tiempo- dijo Sakura k apareció de la nada.

- Y-Yo no hice nada fue el, por cierto ¿estabas con Sasuke?- dijo aun sonrojada.

- Que va! He ido a pedir unas bebidas- dijo con una bonita sonrisa en su rostro.

No dio tiempo a hablar más ya que los músicos empezaron a salir mientras los anunciaban. Primero salió Sai, el bajista, iba vestido igual que siempre y con su sonrisa que nunca le podías quitar de la cara, después salió Lee, el batería, llevaba una camiseta negra con una llama en el centro y ponía juventud en blanco, unos pantalones piratas y unos zapatos negros de los que salían los calcetines ( en plan empollón) la verdad Lee nunca había tenido un buen gusto para vestir, luego salió Naruto, el guitarrista, con una camiseta naranja, unos vaqueros claros y unas converse a juego con la camiseta y por ultimo salió Sasuke, vocalista, quien iba con una camiseta de manga corta que ponía unas letras en sangre, unos pantalones vaqueros rotos y unas converse negras. Y así dando un saludo comenzó la música:

Is it something I can see?  
Is it something I can touch?  
Is it something I can feel?

Is it something I can hear?  
Is it something I can smell?  
Is it something I can trust?

Before the surface dries out,  
before the palace burns down,  
before your world is overwhelmed,

Before the surface dries out,  
before the palace burns down,  
before your world is overwhelmed,

Is it something I can do?  
Is it something I can learn?  
Is it something I can find?

Is it something I can fix?  
Is it something I can solve?  
Is it something I can prove?

Before the surface dries out,  
before the palace burns down,  
before your world is overwhelmed,

Before the surface dries out,  
before the palace burns down,  
before your world is overwhelmed,

You scream out,  
I hear that,  
our time is running out so fast.

Wings burning,  
I'm falling,  
our time is running out so fast.

Is it something I can see?  
Is it something I can touch?  
Is it something I can feel?

Is it something I can hear?  
Is it something I can smell?  
Is it something I can trust?

Before the surface dries out,  
before the palace burns down,  
before your world is overwhelmed,

Before the surface dries out,  
before the palace burns down,  
before your world is overwhelmed,

You scream out,  
I hear that,  
our time is running out so fast.

Wings burning,  
I'm falling,  
our time is running out so fast.

La canción termino y todo el mundo se puso a aplaudir, y un grupo de chicas muy pegado al escenario no paraba de gritar Sasuke-kun, aunque este ni las miraba. Después de un rato en el que Sakura y Hinata habían esperado para irse con los chicos a dar un vuelta, Sasuke y Naruto salieron.

- Estuvieron geniales chicos!- dijo Sakura dándoles un abrazo a los dos.

- S-si- añadió hinata - Arigatou- dijeron los dos a unisono.

- ¿Qué tal si vamos un rato al parque y después vamos a cenar a algún lado?- propuso naruto mientras pensaba en ramen.

Todos aceptaron y se fueron rumbo al parque, Sakura charlaba sin parar con Sasuke aunque este ni le hacía caso, mientras que Naruto hablaba muy animadamente con Hinata y flirteaba con ella.

- Bueno ya llegamos- dijo Sakura sentándose en un banco

- Sasuke ¿Qué tal si vamos a por unos refrescos?

- No - Dijo secamente Sasuke estaba harto de que tener que ir con Sakura a todos sitios.

- S-si quieres yo te acompaño- dijo Hinata con una timida sonrisa.

- No Hinata da Igual, ya arrastro yo a este- y tal y como había dicho Sakura se llevo a rastras a Sasuke.

Con Hinata y Naruto.

Instantes de silencio, pero Naruto se decidió a hablar.

- Veras Hinata.. te parecerá raro, porque apenas nos conocemos pero desde que te vi siento algo atrayente hacia ti, cada vez que estoy contigo se me acelera el corazón, y se me agita la respiración, supongo que te quedaras confundida y que no querrás salir conmigo pero no puedo aguantarlo mas. ME GUSTAS!- dijo Naruto nervioso.

- Y-y-yo-yo , a-ami no me parece raro Naruto-kun, de hecho a mi me pasa lo mismo- dijo Hinata a punto de desmayarse.

-Genial, entonces salgamos juntos!- dijo Naruto muy animado.

- S-si.

Fue entonces cuando hinata se encontró en el paraíso Naruto la estaba besando un beso muy brusco pero a ella le encanto igualmente, una mano de naruto se empezó a colar por debajo de la camiseta de Hinata asta llegar a su pecho a lo que ella reacciono poniéndose aun mas roja pero sin apartarle la mano y la otra rodeando su pequeño cuerpo.

Con Sakura y Sasuke.

- Anda que me sigues el rollo, de dejar a Hinata y a Naruto solos ¿eh?- reclamo Sakura.

-¿Es que a Naruto le gusta? – dijo Sasuke arqueando un ceja.

- No exactamente, veras es que Naruto y yo hicimos una apuesta de que si conseguía salir con Hinata, yo hacia lo que el quisiera- dijo Sakura divertida.

- Hmp, cuando hinata se entere te va a odiar- dijo sasuke sin mucho interés.

- Pero y lo divertido que será- dijo mirando como si esperara ver la sonrisa de Sasuke, pero vio otra cosa.

- Si te divierte ver a la ente sufrir allá tu- dijo Sasuke serio

- Sasuke-kun! Eres un ñoño- dijo Sakura.

Terminada esta conversación se fueron hacia el banco encontrando se a un Naruto y a una Hinata un poco ocupados.

-Emm.. ¿Molestamos?- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-Ah..ah….n-n-o-o- dijo Hinata rojisima.

- Bueno viendo el tiempo parece que va haber una tormenta de verano- dijo Sasuke cambiando de tema viendo como empezaba a nublarse.

- Si el teme tienes razón, ¿que tal si nos vamos yendo ya a cenar?, ramenn!- dijo ilusionado Naruto.

- Yo no quiero ramen Naruto- dijo Sakura enojada.

- ¿que-que tal si vamos al restaurante que hay cerca de la torre hokage?- dijo hinata intentando ayudar.

- ¿Pero eso no está muy lejos de tu casa Hinata?- dijo Naruto mirando a Hinata fijamente.

- Y porque no la acompañas usuratonkachi- dijo Sasuke mirando a Naruto de reojo.

-Mm bueno está bien- dijo Naruto.

Pasado más o menos un cuarto de hora llegaron al restaurante, por buena suerte justo cuando entraron comenzó a llover fuerte.

- Buf de la que nos hemos librado- dijo sakura con cara de alivio.

-¡ Pues si! Bueno cojamos una mesa- dijoNaruto pasando y sentándose en la primera que vio.

- Naruto-baka! Esto no es el Ichiraku, en este tipo de restaurantes tienes que pedir mesa- dijo Sasuke con una venita en la frente.

- Aa si si! , Solo lo he hecho a ver si te dabas cuanta ha!- dijo Naruto disimulando

- Si claro.

Ante esta medio discusión un camarero miraba con una gotita en frente mientras intentaba entablar una conversación para saber de cuantas personas querían la mesa.

- Ustedes perdonen- dijo el camarero intentando hablar.

- Como que claro que si, pues por supuesto que lo hacía por eso, no ves que tu eres más tonto que yo- dijo Naruto con pose way.

- Que eres más inteligente que yo eso no te lo crees ni tu usuratonkachi- dijo Sasuke llegando al colmo.

- Pe-perdonen- dijo el camarero intentando que lo escucharan.

- Que no me digas eso bakaaaa!

- Chi-chicos, por favor compórtense- dijo hinata intentando calmarlos.

- Una mesa para cuatro- dijo Sakura después de haber estrellado su puño en la cabeza de Naruto.

- ¿Porque me pegas solo a mi Sakura?- dijo Naruto con morritos.

- Porque tú empezaste- dijo Sakura con tono pasota.

-Em.. Bueno que vais a tomar- dijo el camarero con una sonrisa muy pero muy fingida.

- Yo quiero…. _Tonkatsuu(1)_!- dijo Naruto con babilla por los lados de la boca.

-Yo-yo pediré otro- dijo Hinata.

- Yo _Tempura(2)_- dijo Sasuke.

- Yo pollo frito- dijo con cara de niña pequeña mientras ojeaba la fotito de la carta.

-Muy bien- dijo el camarero llevándose las cartas.

Al rato llego la comida y muy animados y felices comían tranquilamente Naruto le daba la mano a Hinata y charlaba con ella mientras Sakura intentaba hablar con Sasuke pero este solo le lanzaba miradas frías o de odio.

- Oye chicos ahora vengo, que voy al baño- dijo Sakura mientras miraba a Naruto.

- Ah! Yo también voy al baño- dijo Naruto con una mano en la nuca nerviosamente.

Y así los dos se fueron dejando solos a los peliazules.

- Eeem-em Sasuke cantaste muy bien- dijo Hinata intentado sacar un tema.

- Arigatou Hyuuga- dijo Sasuke secamente mientras cerraba sus ojos y dejaba su semblante serio e imperturbable.

Y así empezó a reinar el silencio, pero no era el silencio que Hinata creía que iba a ser, no era en absoluto incomodo sino agradable, quizás porque los dos fueran poco habladores pero tanto en el cuerpo de Hinata como en el de Sasuke reinaba una profunda tranquilidad, pero algo de repente hizo que la tranquilidad de Hinata se fuera ¿ Naruto y Sakura se habían ido juntos al baño? Va seguro que no era nada, pero….

- N-nee Sasuke, ¿porque tardan tanto Sakura-chan y Naruto-kun?- dijo Hinata preocupada.

- No lo sé- dijo Sasuke aun sin abrir los ojos.

- ¿T-tú crees que les abra pasado algo? – su voz cada vez sonaba más preocupada. -

Si tan preocupada estas ve y mira- dijo Sasuke abriendo sus ojos mostrando una expresión fría

. Hinata pensó que si se levantaba parecería una desconfiada y desesperaba asique miro el reloj, hacia más de un cuarto de hora que habían ido al baño, asique le dio igual lo que pensara Sasuke se levanto y se dirigió al baño de las chicas, escucho a Sasuke maldecir y eso hizo que se le encogiera el corazón, ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? Pero ella nunca llegaría a imaginar lo que pasaba realmente hasta que lo vio.

Abrió la puerta bruscamente destrozando cualquier muestra de delicadeza y dulzura que su pequeño cuerpo mostrara, a simple vista estaba vacío, pero el odio de unos gemidos hicieron que su corazón se estremeciera y su vista se volviera borrosa, las lagrimas amenazaban en salir pero ella seguía convenciéndose de que no eran ellos, se acerco temblorosa ¿Qué debía hacer?¿ Entrar? ¿Esperar? ¿Correr?¿Tocar? pero nada de eso fue necesario.

- N-Na-Naruto, ¡ Haaaaah nunca pensé que serias tan bueno en esto!- dijo la voz de una chica entre gemidos.

- ¿Qué-Que te esperabas Sakura-chan?- dijo la voz de Naruto poseída por la lujuria.

-Al final no fue tan mala idea ahhh! Haaaa-hacerle esa broma a Hinata- dijo Sakura entre gemidos y risas.

- No la verdad no! Ves como yo tengo buenas ideas, Sa-saku! Ahh!

- Naruto muéve-te mas rápido.

Y con eso basto, no quería ni podía escuchar mas, salió corriendo del baño pero se paro antes de llegar a la sala principal donde estaban las mesas, no quería que nadie la viera así, había ido varias veces a ese restaurante por lo que sabía que había una puerta trasera si giraba, asique sin pensarlo mas se dirigió hacia allí y corrió empapándose por la lluvia al salir.

Fin Flash Back

De repente esa figura que se perdía entre las sombras y el agua se derrumbo, sus rodillas cayeron duramente contra el barro haciéndose pequeñas raspaduras en ellas, sus pantalones ya mojados se tiñeron de marrón y sus bien cuidadas manos se ensuciaron al apretar fuertemente el barro bajo sus rodillas, no podía hacer nada, no tenía a donde ir se había olvidado de las llaves en el restaurante, y ahora lo único que podía hacer era quedarse hay y llorar por ser una idiota, cuidadosamente esa figura frágil se movió y se apoyo en una de las paredes de un local abandonado. Se miro las manos empapadas y sucias de barro, se miro las rodillas con raspones y sangre, se miro la camiseta antes blanca y ahora marrón y húmeda. No pudo hacer otra cosa que encoger las rodillas, rodearlas con las manos, meter la cabeza en el pequeño hueco que quedaba entre ellas y llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho. Pero de repente el agua dejo de escurriese por su azulado pelo y sus pies dejaron de sentirse entumecidos por la presión que hacían las gotas de agua al caer sobre ellos, fue entonces cuando la demacrada cara de la muchacha se levanto intentado ver con su vista borrosa al muchacho que sostenía un paraguas tendido hacia ella, dejándose a el mismo expuesto a la lluvia.

-¿Sa-sasuke?

-Vamos a casa.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Tonkatsu(1)- chuletas de cerco empanadas._

_Tempura(2)- frituras generalmente hechas de marisco o vegetales._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Espero que les haya gustado. Aunque ya allá empezado el curso intentare poner la continuación lo más rápido que sea posible: D Por favor dejar reviews ^^


	2. Consuelo

LA HISTORIA DE HINATA.

Buenas!! (:

Aquí les dejo la continuación del capítulo, espero que les guste.

__________________________________________________________________________

Capitulo anterior

**Fue entonces cuando la demacrada cara de la muchacha se levanto intentado ver con su vista borrosa al muchacho que sostenía un paraguas tendido hacia ella, dejándose a el mismo expuesto a la lluvia.** **-¿Sa-sasuke?** **-Vamos a casa. **

Capitulo 2

Sintió un peso sobre sus hombros y un calor la invadió, ¿La chaqueta de Sasuke? No lo sabía estaba demasiado cansada para pensar, para llorar, para andar. Entonces fue cuando sintió su pies elevarse sobre la superficie del suelo, alguien la estaba cogiendo, Sasuke la estaba cargando ¿Podía ser que el frio y calculador Sasuke Uchiha hubiera sentido lastima por ella? Pero no le dio tiempo a pensar más ya que se quedo dormida en un profundo sueño en los brazos de alguien que ella nunca supo que estaría allí para cuando lo necesitara.

Sasuke siguió caminando le iba a preguntar a la chica donde vivía cuando se dio cuenta de que había caído en un profundo sueño asique sin pensarlo más la llevo a su casa.

Cuando llego poso a la chica suavemente en su cama y la observo, se podía decir que le daba lástima pues el estado de la chica no era demasiado bueno pero aun así se sintió mal por pensar de esa manera, el siempre había odiado que sintieran lastima por él. Con cuidado para que no se despertara le quito su chaqueta y la camiseta, se sentía raro al hacerlo, nunca antes había desnudado a una chica, pero aunque no quisiera hacerlo debía porque si no se iba a refriar, trago saliva y fue a su armario para buscar una camiseta que le estuviera pequeña, pero por desgracia no encontró ninguna, asique le puso una que se solía poner el, cuando se la puso pudo descansar en paz ya que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo tener que ver los grandes pechos de Hinata con ese sugerente sujetador que por los bordes llevaba encaje, cada vez que lo miraba se sentía nervioso y raro, dios ¿En que estaba pensando?, quitándose, más bien intentándose quitar la imagen de Hinata de la cabeza fue a por él botequín de primeros auxilios, cuando lo cogió se sentó al lado de la chica y con una toalla húmeda le limpio suavemente las rodillas llenas de rasguños para después desinfestarlas y ponerle unas vendas, tras eso y tras comprobar que la chica se encontraba mejor la tapo y aunque no le agradara se fue a dormir al cuarto de su hermano, preparo su futon y se acostó no sin antes ir al baño ya que esa noche hacia bastante frio y no quería levantarse a mitad de la noche, cuando estuvo totalmente tumbado soltó un suspiro y entonces quedo dormido.

Pov's Sasuke ( sueño)

Se encontraban él y Hinata en una cama grane y espaciosa , cada uno se hallaba a un lado pero extrañamente Hinata desde el lado opuesto de la cama, miraba a Sasuke con picardía y con un deje de diversión, poco a poco se fue levantando dejando ver un precioso conjunto de encaje ( el que le había visto cuando le quito la camiseta ) se acerco a él lentamente insinuándose y sin ni siquiera rozarle se puso al lado de él, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, el tampoco se movió, y entonces fue cuando ella le abrazo fuertemente, sus suaves brazos se posaron alrededor de su nuca, sus suaves pechos chocaban y hacían presión en el del chico y lentamente fue subiendo una pierna a la altura de la cintura de Sasuke.

Fin Pov's Sasuke(sueño)

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y noto sudor sobre su frente, trago saliva y lentamente se levanto y se dio una ducha, lo necesitaba, tras salir de la ducha noto como hacia mas frio que antes miro el reloj, las 1.47, ya que estaba levantado aprovecharía haber que tal estaba Hinata entro despacio a su cuarto para no despertarla, se acerco y la vio, se había movido y mientras tiritaba se abrazaba a sí misma con fuerza, Sasuke la miro extrañado no hacia tanto frio pero después recordó de que tenía su ropa interior y sus pantalones mojados, pensó en echarle alguna sabana o edredón encima pero como estaba acostumbrado a vivir solo no tenía otro limpio a parte de ese, asique opto por meterse el también en la cama, lejos de ella pero lo suficiente para darle algo de calor, y así con las suaves sabanas , el sonido de la lluvia, y el dulce olor de Hinata callo dormido en un profundo sueño descansando de su largo y cansado día.

Por la mañana

Hinata estaba acostumbrada a dormir con una gran almohada, por eso en cuanto tubo frio no dudo en pegarse a algo calentito y blandito que estaba a su lado, por su puesto ella sabia de sobra que era su almohada pero con un olor más agradable al habitual asique como si nada la abrazo más fuerte y paso una pierna por encima de ella, no se percato cuando su querida almohada se movió un poco, tampoco se percato de que su querida almohada respiraba ni tampoco se dio cuenta cuando trago saliva.

Sasuke ya había vivido eso solo que Hinata estaba vestida y eso no era un sueño, sentía como el calor subía a sus mejillas, y una parte de su cuerpo le impulsaba a besarla y a toquetearla, pero los Uchihas no eran así o eso era lo que se decía así mismo Sasuke, se fue apartando poco a poco, pero ante esto Hinata no iba a dejar huir a su querida almohada asique se apretó hacia ella para no dejarla ir, Los pezones de Hinata duros por el frio se hicieron sentir en el pecho del chico, y este no pudiéndose resistir le correspondió al abrazo. Hinata no se había dado cuenta de que su almohada hacia muchas cosas, pero esta vez parece ser que si se dio cuenta de que su almohada le estaba abrazando.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe encontrándose con unos ojos ónix a milímetros de los suyos, al principio no reacciono, se quedo quieta y después de unos segundos pego un salto hacia atrás cayéndose incluso de la cama, con la cara más roja que un tomate e hiperventilando.

-Hyuuga! ¿Estás bien?- dijo Sasuke, disimulando un poco lo que acababa de pasar de todos modos la culpa era de ella no del, el era tenía 18 años no podía culparse de sus impulsos hormonales.

-S-si-i - dijo Hinata intentando comprender lo que había pasado

- Lo mejor será que te des una ducha, y te cures mejor las heridas, anoche te las desinfecte, pero tú tienes más conocimientos médicos que yo (le costó decir eso) y bueno tu ropa aun esta mojada ya que ha estado lloviendo toda la noche asique si quieres te dejo alguna mía- dijo cambiando de tema drasticamente.

-E-está bien- dijo Hinata nerviosa nunca antes había estado en casa de un chico.

- El baño esta al fondo del pasillo.

Hinata fue corriendo al baño se sentía nerviosa estando con Sasuke después de haber estado tan cerca de él, una vez dentro Hinata se desnudo y se miro al espejo recordando lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Unas lagrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas mientras sus delicados dedos rozaban las heridas de su cuerpo, se sintió mal, se sintió sucia, se sintió imbécil, pero todos estos pensamientos fueron detenidos por una voz

-Hyuuga-san! Puedo abrir vengo a dejarte la ropa- dijo Sasuke esperando al otro lado de la puerta.

Ante la voz, Hinata corrió a cubrirse con una de las toallas y rápidamente se aparto las lágrimas con sus manos.

-S-si- dijo con la voz temblorosa por haber estado llorando.

Sasuke abrió la puerta y le tendió la ropa a Hinata, esta la cogió cuidadosa mente y le regalo una sonrisa bastante fingida por su parte. Después de eso, Hinata dejo la ropa y las toallas a un lado y mientras abría la llave del agua caliente para llenar la bañera, intentaba sin resultados encontrar un cepillo para el pelo, se dio por vencida y soltó un suspiro, su suspiro sonó tan ahogado que se llevo una mano a la garganta, había estado tanto tiempo llorando que ahora su voz estaba más ronca de lo normal, pero ahora mismo no debía de preocuparse por aquello. Se metió despacio en la bañera y mientras que cada una de sus partes iba siendo rodeada por el agua caliente se iba sintiendo más tranquila y relajada, se metió hasta el cuello y se dio un capuzón, se seguía sintiendo sucia, se froto fuertemente el cuerpo intentando quitar la amargura que había grabado en ella, sabiendo que no iba a conseguir nada, tras más de un cuarto de hora frotándose, se enjabono el pelo y se lo aclaro, diendose por finalizada la ducha.

Se envolvió la toalla en su cuerpo rojo por el agua caliente y por haberse frotado demasiado y se volvió a mirar al espejo, viendo reflejado en él un niña inútil que no sabía hacer anda por sí sola, obligándose así misma a dejar de pensar en eso cogió la ropa de Sasuke, una camiseta negra sin mangas con el símbolo Uchiha grabado en la espalda y unos pantalones cortos negros, se vistió y la misma fragancia de cuando estaba durmiendo la invadió, ese olor tan agradable, dulce y la vez masculino. Pensando en eso salió del baño y bajo las escaleras se había hecho un apaño en el pelo con sus manos pero aun así sabia que no estaba muy decente, fue a la cocina y no había nadie, fue al salón y tampoco, y así fue yendo por toda la casa sin encontrar a Sasuke asique opto por sentarse en una de las sillas de la cocina y esperar.

Pasaron más o menos 5 minutos cuando sintió como alguien le cepillaba el cabello, se dio la vuelta y vio a un sonriente Sasuke con un cepillo en la mano.

- Estas más guapa peinada- Dijo mientras le volvía a pasar el cepillo por el pelo.

- V-veras es que no lo encontraba- Dijo ella tímidamente sin saber si decir que había mirado por todos los cajones o no.

- Me lo he supuesto porque estaba en mi cuarto- dijo Sasuke terminando de peinarla.

- Yo-Yo quiero darte las gracias por lo de anoche y esta mañana... en realidad por todo- dijo Hinata cohibida y la vez con una expresión angustiosa en su rostro

- Tranquila, no hay nada que agradecer, pero... Si que podrías hacer una cosa por agradecerme- dijo Sasuke fingiendo inocencia.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Hinata dispuesta a hacer lo que él le pidiera, pero esperándose lo peor.

-Que no vuelvas a sonreírme de una manera fingida, si estas feliz me sonríes, y si quieres llorar llora, yo te voy a apoyar ¿vale?- Dijo Sasuke sin creer ni el lo que estaba diciendo.

- Gra-gracias... Lo intentare- Dijo Hinata sorprendida de que Sasuke dijera algo así, y encima a ella, quizás sería porque le tuviera lastima era lo más seguro.

-¿Bueno que tal si salimos a desayunar a alguna parte?

-B- Bueno- dijo Hinata

Sasuke no sabía porque se estaba comportando así con ella, normalmente si hubiera pasado eso la habría dejado donde estaba y ni siquiera se mostraría simpático con ella, hacía tiempo que no actuaba así sin fingir que todo le era indiferente, porque el realmente sabia que antes el no era ni frio ni calculador, si no un inocente niño, simpático y algo gracioso que se vio manchado por la masacre de su clan. No sabía porque estaba pensando en eso, así que sin darle más vueltas pensó que era nada más para animarla, pero en su interior sabía que era por algo más.

Hinata no sabía porque Sasuke se estaba comportando así, realmente no podía quejarse porque aparte de que le gustaba su actitud, había hablado muy pocas veces con el por lo tanto, lo de que era frio y calculador lo escuchaba de bocas de otra gente, especialmente de Sakura. Sakura... al pensar en ella sintió un punzada en su estomago, que por suerte supo disimular bastante bien. Aun así cuando era más pequeña y estaba en la misma clase de la academia de Sasuke, no se acercaba a donde estaba el porqué le daba miedo, ella sabía que en un principio Sasuke era un niño encantador de echo ella más de una vez había jugado con él, pero en cuanto paso lo de su clan no volvió a saludarle ni a mirarle, y si la miraba lo hacía con indiferencia, y ante esto Hinata lo único que hacía era agachar la cabeza y sentir miedo.

-Hyuuga-san! Es aquí no sigas andando -dijo Sasuke con cara de confusión al ver como Hinata pasaba de largo del bar.

- Ah! Lo siento, pero dime Hinata, Hyuuga es demasiado formal.

- No hará falta entonces decir que me llames Sasuke ¿no?- dijo Sasuke mirándola.

- No - dijo Hinata con una leve pero sincera sonrisa.

Juntos se sentaron en una de las mesas de que estaban pegadas a una ventana y pidieron su desayuno.

- Hinata-chan, oye... no sé si querrás y tal por lo de Naruto pero me preguntaba si querrías venir al próximo concierto que demos- dijo Sasuke con su típica cara pero por dentro muriéndose de curiosidad porque diría la chica.

- Y-yo, yo no sé Sasuke-kun , ¿Cuándo será?

- dentro de 3 días.

- Me lo pensare ¿vale?- dijo Hinata aunque internamente sabía que no iba a ir.

- Promete que te lo pensaras- dijo Sasuke riendo un poco al ver la cara de sorpresa la chica.

Después de terminar de desayunar los dos se dirigieron a casa de Hinata ablando de misiones y cosas que realmente no tenían mucha importancia, hasta que notaron como la gente veía a Hinata entre raro y sorprendido. Los dos se empezaron a preguntar porque miraban así, hasta que fueron a una verdulería a comprar y la mujer se atrevió a decirlo.

- Kumiko-san dame un par de tomates y una lechuga- dijo Sasuke que al parecer tenía un poco de confianza con la vendedora.

-Claro Sasuke- dijo mientras se acercaba a las cestas para coger las verduras.

Cuando Kumiko fue a entregarle las verduras a Sasuke se quedo mirando atentamente a Hinata de arriba abajo, con cara desconcertada.

- Perdona que te lo pregunte Sasuke es que… ¿Te has casado?- dijo kumiko poniendo cara de yo lo sé todo.

- Kumiko-san como me voy a casar soy demasiado joven ¿Por qué lo dice?- dijo Sasuke entre risas.

- Ah! Sumimasen! Sasuke- dijo mientras se reía nerviosamente por meter un poco la pata- yo lo decía, por la chica que esta a tu lado, se ve claro que es una Hyugga pero tiene el símbolo Uchiha asique dado que eres el único Uchiha es normal que la gente piense que es tu prometida o algo así ¿no?- dijo intentado explicar porque lo había dicho.

-N-no! Vera soy solo su amiga, lo que pasa es que ayer…- se trabo Hinata sin saber cómo continuar.

-Perdió las llaves de su casa y se vino a la mía y como estaba mojada y la ropa no se seco pues le he dejado una mía que encontré por ahí- dijo Sasuke ante la mirada no muy creíble de la vendedora.

- Um ya veo ya- dijo entre risitas pensando que hay había tema.

Y pasando un poco de la viejecita vendedora, se fueron. Y en menos de diez minutos llegaron a la casa de Hinata.

-Bueno llegamos- dijo Sasuke tocando al timbre.

- Ah! N-no toces Sasuke no hay nadie en casa- dijo Hinata intentando encontrar su llave en el bolso.

- ¿Y eso?- dijo Sasuke con una ceja levantada

- Mis padre han ido al país de la Lluvia a un balneario , y Neji esta de misión- Dijo mientras movía el bolso haber si sonaban las llaves y sacarlas.

-A vale! Bueno me yendo ya ¿Vale?.

- Sayonara!- Dijo Hinata, y abrazo a Sasuke mientras se ponía mas roja que un tomate.

-Sayonara Hinata-chan- Dijo Sasuke sorprendido del abrazo de la chica.

La chica se soltó del abrazo y se metió corriendo a su casa.

Cuando llego y cerró la puerta tras su espalda se apoyo en esta y se fue desplomando poco a poco, como había podido abrazar a Sasuke seguro que a él le abría dado hasta asco, pensando así se levanto y se fue a su cuarto, estaba hecha polvo así que lo único que hizo fue dejar la mente en blanco y quedarse dormida.

Mientras Sasuke volvía a su casa, iba pensando en todo lo que había pasado porque actuaba tan amistoso, porque ayudaba tanto a la chica, porque tenía tanas de pegarle una ostia a Naruto y hablar seriamente con Sakura, porque quería ir a ver a Neji y contárselo para tomar venganza, porque deseaba ir a verle de nuevo aunque solo hubiesen pasado 10 min, porque se alegro cuando kumiko le dijo que si Hinata era su esposa... Todas esas cuestiones y más estaban todo el rato rondando por la cabeza del joven Uchiha cuando se encontró de frente con Shizune.

- Hey! Sasuke! Tengo que hablar contigo- Dijo Shizune con una media sonrisa.

- Dime- Dijo Sasuke con curiosidad.

- Veras, se que tienes un concierto dentro de 3 días, pero… Tsunade dice que te necesita para una misión- Dijo Shizune sin saber como iba a reaccionar el chico

- ¿Pero justo el dia del concierto?

- Mmm... No lo sé, Tsunade no me ha querido dar ningún detalle, pero ya que te he visto te aviso no vaya que tengas que hacer algún cambio- Dijo con cara de buena.

- Bueno iré ahora a ver a Tsunade-sama- Dijo Sasuke medio preocupado.

Parece ser que encima que tenía pocas cosas rondando por la cabeza ahora tenía una más que añadir al montón. Así que para intentar quitarse la duda y por si acaso no podia ir al concierto hablar con el grupo lo más pronto posible.

Toc Toc

- Pasa- dijo la voz de Tsunade desde la otra habitación.

- Soy yo Tunade-sama venia a preguntarle por mi próxima misión

- Justo te quería hablar yo de eso… Veras no sé si aceptaras, ya que la misión es un poco diferente- Dijo Tsunade con cara entusiasmada.

- Tsunade... no abras vuelto a beber ¿no?- Dijo Sasuke con su típica cara seria pero con miedo.

- ¡No...No! ahora préstame atención Sasuke, veras he decidido darte unas vacaciones- Dijo Tsunade pero con cara de malicia.

- ¿Vacaciones?- repitió Sasuke, Tsunade tenía la fama de que no sabía que significaba eso, ya que no había concedido ninguna desde hace bastante.

- Si... pero tendrás que hacer una pequeña tarea.

- ¿Cu-Cual?- dijo Sasuke esperándose lo peor.

- Bueno te lo explicare bien, veras dentro de 3 semanas van a celebrar unas fiestas en el País de la Lluvia, y han ofrecido bastante dinero a quien vaya a dar un concierto allí, asique había pensado en que tu grupo lo diera, realmente no se puede considerar misión asique no te puedo obligar a que vayas, pero había pensado que si lo aceptas podría concederte unas vacaciones en un balneario de la aldea de la Lluvia durante una semana para que te diese tiempo a componer un canción y a descansar - Dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa al ver la cara boquiabierta del chico.

- Pero porque solo a mí y no al grupo entero- Dijo Sasuke

- Veras no tenemos mucho presupuesto que digamos, pero como había supuesto que dirías algo así he pensado en dejar que alguien más vaya contigo, da igual si llevas a alguien de tu grupo o a una musa que te inspire, el caso es que compongas una canción buena- Dijo intentado convencer al chico.

-¿Cuando saldría?

-Pasado mañana.

- Esta bien acepto- dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

- Genial!- dijo Tsunade con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Y así Sasuke se fue pensando en quien lo acompañaría en su viaje y sobre quien o sobre que compondría la canción.

____________________________________________________________________________

Bueno creo que debo una disculpa u-u'

Lo siento por haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero como ya lo comente antes entre el comienzo del curso y los estudios me cuesta bastante sacar un rato libre para escribir un cacho en condiciones, además hay que añadir que he estado malita y tengo un examen de Filosofía el jueves al que le tengo miedo T^T

Intentare subir el siguiente mucho antes de lo que e subido este.^^

Gracias por leerlo, dejen Reviews


	3. Optimismo

LA HISTORIA DE HINATA

Bueno creo que esta vez me pase con el tiempo T^T

Después de la historia os pondré el motivo, así que bueno ahora disfrutarla

Espero que os guste

* * *

Capitulo anterior

Y así Sasuke se fue pensando en quien lo acompañaría en su viaje y sobre quien o sobre que compondría la canción.

Capitulo 3

Supuso que le diría a Naruto que fuera con él , así lo podría ayudar a componer alguna canción que fuese buena, aunque no se expresaba muy bien por lo menos le daba ideas un tanto creativas o quizás imaginativas, por decirlo de algún modo. Aun no se hallaba muy convencido cuando un fugaz pensamiento cruzo su cabeza, ¿Qué tal si se lo decía a Hinata? ¡No! Como le iba a decir a Hinata que le acompañara, es que estaba totalmente loco, no le iba a pedir a una mujer que le acompañase, si le caería muy bien Hinata y debía reconocer que actuaba con ella de un modo demasiado abierto para su gusto pero eso no quería decir que se rebajara a pedirle que si quería ir con el de vacaciones, a lo mejor se pensaba que le gustaba. Se fue pensando y dándole vueltas Sasuke.

No pasaban aun ni 5 minutos cuando se encontró Naruto.

-¡Ey! Teme- Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna.

Sasuke controlo sus ganas de asesinarlo… pero… ¿porque? A él no le había hecho nada.

- Dobe- Dijo desganado

- ¿Oye vamos hoy a ensayar?- Dijo Naruto

- No, eso quería decirte dentro de dos días me voy de vacaciones- Dijo Sasuke con una risita casi imperceptible.

- ¡Estás loco no puedes irte tenemos un concierto!- Dijo Naruto exasperado por la actitud inesperada del moreno.

-Hmp- Quería ver al rubio desesperado.

- ¡ Sasukeeee! No puedes hacernos esto, sin ti el grupo no puede actuar, y ese concierto era una buena oportunidad para hacernos ver- Dijo Naruto agachando la cabeza.

-Veras Tsunade-sama nos ha propuesto un trato- Dijo creyendo que ya era suficiente.

-¿Eng?- Dijo Naruto sin entender

- Resulta que nos ha propuesto tocar en las fiestas del país de la lluvia- Dijo mirando al rubio queriendo ver su expresión.

- Esas fiestas tan grandes- Exclamo Naruto con estrellitas en los ojos.

- Y me ha dicho que si acepto me concede unas vacaciones, si se pueden llamar así, en un balneario para componer una buena canción

- ¡Para ti solo! Eso es injusto- Dijo fingiendo enojo por su rival.

- Bueno me ha dicho que otra persona se puede venir- Dijo con cara pensativa Sasuke.

- ¿Y llevaras a tu queridito amigo del alma no?- Dijo Naruto con los ojos abiertos de par en par, deseando plenamente que el otro asintiera

- Pues no lo sé- Dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa al ver la cara desencajada del rubio.

- ¿Vas a llevar a Lee?- Dijo con incredulidad.

- No, lo más seguro es que vaya solo- Dijo aunque ni el mismo se lo creía.

- Pero Sasuke… Yo te ayudare a componer canciones- Dijo Naruto haciendo una especie de puchero.

- Bueno ya veremos, ahora me tengo que ir, adiós- Dijo Sasuke mientras se daba la vuelta y levantaba su mano derecha a modo de despedida.

- Adiós teme, que no se te olvide llamarme mañana para decirme a quién vas a llevar- Dijo Naruto insistente.

Sasuke iba a paso tranquilo realmente no tenía prisa, realmente parecía una buena idea lo de ir solo, pero ya que tenia la opción de llevar a alguien tendría que aprovecharla, se paso la mano por el pelo frustrado mientras seguía pensando a quien decírselo, hasta que sin darse cuenta apareció en l mansión Hyuuga, no iba a pasar ni nada menos, pero hasta un Uchiha a veces siente curiosidad y al escuchar un ruido que provenía del jardín, se asomo cautelosamente por encima de la valla, encontrándose con una Hinata regando las plantas. Sintió un nudo en su pecho al ver a la chica asi.

Hinata iba con un vestido blanco, que bien se podía utilizar para estar por casa o para salir, y extrañamente no llevaba las sandalias para salir al jardín, iba descalza, Sasuke observo la tímida sonrisa de la chica, mientras le daba la vida a las plantas, y tarareaba una bonita canción, su canción… la que había cantado la vez que ella fue al concierto a verlos. Y sin poder resistirlo de un solo salto Sasuke paso la valla, y se puso a su lado asustando a la chica.

- ¿Te gusto la canción?- Dijo Sasuke con una medio sonrisa.

- S-s...si- Dijo Hinata avergonzada de que la hubiese pillado cantando.

-Por cierto creo, que al final iré a tu concierto- dijo Hinata de nuevo sin revelar que era eso lo que la tenía tan animada.

- Hinata el concierto se ha anulado- Dijo Sasuke mas animado, la chica quería ir a verle cantar.

- ¿Por-por qué?- Dijo Hinata sintiendo que todo se empezaba a desmoronar de nuevo.

Sasuke lo noto y con curiosidad pregunto.

- ¿Tanto te entristece?

- Y-yo quería ir a verte- Dijo Hinata mirándolo tristemente.

- Porque no vienes al próximo concierto- Dijo Sasuke, pero cuando le iba a decir lo delas fiestas de la lluvia la chica lo interrumpió.

- ¿Por qué se ha anulado?

- Veras Tsunade nos ha propuesto ir a tocar a las fiesta del país de la lluvia, y me ha ofrecido a cambio irme a unos balnearios con alguien durante una semana para que componga, y me voy pasado mañana por eso el concierto al final no se va a hacer, pero podrás venir a la aldea de la lluvia- Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa mirando a los ojos a la chica.

- Entonces iré- Dijo felizmente la chica, cambiando drásticamente de humor.

Sasuke se quedo perdido en esos ojos perla rebosantes de felicidad y solo atino a asentir torpemente, mientras su corazón no haciéndole ni el más mínimo caso a su cabeza se adelanto y lo dijo.

- Hinata vente conmigo a esos balnearios y ayúdame a componer.

- S-Sasuke, p-pero yo no sé componer- Dijo Hinata feliz de que el chico le hubiera dicho eso, pero a la vez asombrada, al parecer los rumores sobre Sasuke eran del todo falsos y lo estaba comprobando.

- Da igual Hinata con que estés conmigo todo estará bien- Dijo Sasuke serio, más bien dijo el corazón de Sasuke serio

- E-está bien Sasuke- Dijo la chica emocionada mientras se lanzaba a darle un abrazo a Sasuke que lo recibía con gusto.

-Bien, estate lista mañana a las 10 paso a recogerte- Dijo Sasuke mientras se iba yendo

- ¿Mañana?- Dijo Hinata , le había arecido escuchar que se iban pasado mañana no mañana.

- Si salimos de aqui a las 3 de la mañana- Dijo Sasuke saltando al tejado de la casa de Hinata y yéndose saltando de tejado en tejado.

La chica unan vez se hubo ido Sasuke no pudo evitar pegar un pequeño salto de felicidad, ¿desde cuándo se ponía tan feliz con Sasuke? es mas ¿desde cuándo Sasuke había hecho de que la tristeza por haber sido engañada se esfumara?

Hinata entro en el baño, y encendió el agua para que la bañera se fuera llenando, mientras tanto fue a su cuarto y abrió el armario de par en par, tendría que elegir la ropa adecuada para ir con Sasuke. Después de tener una vaga idea volvió al baño y cerro la llave del agua. Se metió cuidadosamente sintiéndose cubierta por todos lados, le encantaba esa sensación. Aprovecho el rato del baño para pensar y una vez termino se fue a comer. Miro el reloj las 7, ya había metido todo lo que necesitaba, y empezó a repasarlo, una vez que hubo terminado, se dio cuenta de que lo faltaban los bikinis, miro en sus cajones y se hecho una mano a la cabeza, genial, solo tenía un bikini y encima estaba hecho polvo, corriendo cogió el teléfono y llamo a Ino tenía más o menos su misma talla y eran amigas asique si no coincidía de que tenía que ir a algún lado podría dejarle algunos de sus bikinis, sabía que ella tenia bastantes, porque adoraba ir a la playa con los chicos.

- ¿Dígame?- Dijo una voz femenina al otro lado del teléfono.

- Hola ¿Esta Ino?- Pregunto Hinata

- Si ahora mismo se pone Hinata- Respondió la que parecía ser la madre de la rubia.

- Hinata, cuánto tiempo- Dijo la voz de Ino que al parecer había cogido ya el teléfono.

- S-si Ino- Dijo Hinata sin saber que decirle a la rubia.

- ¿Quieres algo Hinata?- Dijo Ino riendo, sabiendo que le iba a pedir algo.

- Y-yo veras, me preguntaba si podrías dejarme unos bikinis, bueno con- con uno basta- Dijo Hinata que estaba toda roja en su casa.

- Claro Hinata, ¿cuando los necesitas?- Dijo Ino riéndose

- Pues para mañana por la tarde- Dijo Hinata nerviosa.

- Vale entonces voy mañana por la mañana a tu casa y te los llevo - Dijo Ino antes de despedirse.

- Adiós y gracias- Dijo Hinata despidiéndose con una sonrisa.

Mientras en otro lugar

- ¿Teme?- Respondió una voz atragantándose con algo de comida

- Si soy yo Naruto, me habías dicho que te llamara- Dijo Sasuke con su usual tono indiferente.

- Ah sí ¿Y bueno me vas a llevar a mi verdad?- Dijo Naruto con ojos de corderito inconsciente de que Sasuke no podía verle.

- No, llevare a Hinata- Dijo Sasuke intentando parecer indiferente aunque por dentro estaba más feliz que una perdiz.

- ¡¡ ¿A Hinata?!! ¿Porque?- Dijo Naruto intentado asimilar.

- La dejaste hecha polvo ayer, creo que si viene a un balneario se tranquilizara y se alegra mas.

- Me vio con Sakura…- Dijo mas bien afirmando Naruto.

- Hmp

- Joder… Bueno intenta alegrarla un poco, aunque me parece aquí que hay una persona a quien le está empezando a gustar Hinata y no soy yo.

- Piiii Piiii Piiii

- Me colgó- Dijo Naruto riendo por a ver conseguido fastidiar a su mejor amigo y enemigo.

Eran las 10 asique, refunfuñando Sasuke se fue a la ducha, pensando en el balneario se le habían hecho las tantas, pero tenía el presentimiento de que se lo iba a pasar bien con Hinata.

Se metió en la ducha y abrió la llave del agua sintiendo como esta recorría todo su cuerpo, tenía ganas de bañarse pero era tarde, además ya tendría tiempo de bañarse en los balnearios de la Lluvia. Apago la llave para enjabonarse el pelo y sintió como una corriente de viento frio le rozaba el cuello, haciendo que se le pusiera el vello de punta y recordara el frio de la pasada noche a las 2, también el calor que sintió cuando la chica por la mañana se abrazo a el, inconscientemente mientras paso del champú al gel, siguió pensando en todas las sensaciones de por la mañana cuando la chica lo había confundido con su almohada, abrió de nuevo el agua caliente, para después cambiarla a agua fría desesperadamente con un rubor rojo al notar que su masculinidad empezaba a despertarse debido a sus pensamientos.

Eran las 11 de la mañana cuando sonó el timbre varias veces en la mansión Hyuuga.

Hinata estaba todavía durmiendo placenteramente en su habitación cuando lo oyó y se precipito rápidamente a bajar las escaleras, había dormido de más y debía de ser Ino.

- Lo siento Ino me quede dormida- Dijo Hinata abriendo de golpe la puerta.

-No pasa nada Hinata, yo me preocuparía mas por tu pelo - Dijo Ino señalando la parte chafada del pelo de Hinata por donde había dormido.

- Tan mal esta- Dijo con cara asustada Hinata

- No te preocupes después te lavaré el pelo- Dijo Ino con una sonrisa.

Las dos pasaron y subieron al cuarto de Hinata donde Ino cerró las cortinas y le tendió una bolsa celeste y rosa llena de bikinis.

- Venga pruébatelos- Dijo entusiasmada.

A Hinata le daba igual desnudarse delante de Ino, se habían duchado miles de veces juntas y después seguramente lo bolverian a hacer para que Ino le lavara el pelo.

Cojeo el primer bikini que había, ya que la rubia le había traído un montón.

Con cuidado Hinata paso la parte de abajo del Bikini rojo con rayas negras que tenía dos cuerdecitas a los lados, y se ato la parte de arriba del mismo color y que llevaba las mismas cuerdas azules para atarlo al cuello y a la espalda. Le quedaba francamente bien o eso le dijo Ino, hacia que sus pechos resaltasen mucho y las cuerdecitas esas le daban un toque marinero.

El segundo que se probó era de color rosa y lo descarto por completo. El siguiente era de color amarillo y llevaba una estrella de mar en un lado de delante de las braguitas y otra en la parte de arriba en un pecho. Ino directamente se lo echo a la maleta.

Tras probarse varios que no convencían mucho y que no echo a la maleta. Finalmente encontró un tercero que le gusto, de color marrón beige, que por los bordes llevaba letras japonesas antiguas, acompañadas del símbolo de la hoja.

Ino traía uno guardado entre sus manos y antes de dárselo le hizo una pregunta a Hinata.

- ¿A dónde vas a ir?- Pregunto curiosa.

- P-pues a la aldea de la lluvia a unos balnearios…co-con…. Sasuke- Dijo Hinata roja ante la expresión atónita de Ino que luego cambio a ser una picara.

- Con que con Sasuke… bueno entonces tengo un bikini que seguro que le gusta mucho, por lo menos a Sai le encanta cuando me lo pongo- Dijo Ino pícaramente mientras le tendía el que tenia entre las manos a Hinata.

Hinata se lo puso, pero se sorprendió al ver lo sencillo que era.

- P-pero Ino es solo un Bikini blanco- Dijo confundida.

- Ahora, bueno ya verás cuando lo utilices como te va a mirar Sasuke- Dijo Ino sonriendo.

Después de eso las dos bajaron y se hicieron ramen, era tan tarde que ya no tenían tiempo de preparar algo más elaborado.

Después de comer Ino y Hinata se metieron en la ducha, mientras la primera enjabonaba el pelo de la segunda, hablaban de cómo les iba a cada una, ya que hacía bastante tiempo que no se habían visto, una vez terminaron de ducharse, Ino le arreglo el pelo a Hinata, esta tenía el pelo bastante corto pero aun así Ino por arte de magia consiguió recogérselo en una cola alta.

Después de haberse peinado Ino le puso también un poco de sombra de ojos a Hinata aunque esta insistía de que ella sola podía hacerlo, y después se fue con prisa después de decirle un suerte, ya que había quedado con su novio Sai.

Hinata volvió a abrir el armario, no se había dado cuenta de lo que se iba a poner hoy, y había metido casi toda su ropa bonita en la maleta, asique se puso algo deportivo, además también le vendría bien para ir corriendo de árbol en árbol. Cogió una camiseta blanca de manga corta bastante larga y se puso unos legin negros por debajo a modo de pantalón y sus sandalias de misión.

Eran las 9 menos 5 cuando sonó el timbre. Hinata bajo corriendo las escaleras, se miro al espejo que estaba a un lado de la puerta y abrió cuidadosamente, con las mejillas sonrosadas y unas sonrisa, que fue respondida por otra del pelinegro que se hallaba en la puerta. El también iba con ropa deportiva, con una camiseta negra de cuello alto sin mangas y negra y unos pantalones negros cortos con el símbolo Uhiha.

Antes de salir Hinata cogió si chaqueta morada, la maleta y una mochila que estaba en la cocina.

- Espero que no te importe que tengamos que ir a pie- Dijo Sasuke observando la ropa deportiva de la chica.

- No importa, mejor así incluso entrenamos un poco- Dijo Hinata entusiasmada.

- Tienes razón, bueno vamos a la Torre Hokage a decirle a Tsunade.

Iban a paso lento total se supone que no saldrían hasta las 2.3 o las 3 de la mañana asique se tomaron 20 min para llegar a la Torre, donde Tsunade los recibió con entusiasmo.

- Bueno ya veo Sasuke que as elegido con quien ir- Dijo la mayor con una sonrisa entre picara y divertida- Bueno espero que compongas alguna canción buena, y así aproveches y te relajes un poco, lo mismo te digo Hinata aprovecha y toma esto como unas vacaciones, no te obligare a que entrenes, aunque creo que aras bastante ejercicio con Sasuke- Dijo Tsunade aunque lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro que solo Shizune y ella escucharon.

- No se preocupe Tsunade-sama- Dijeron los dos chicos a la vez

- Bueno, ya que están aquí tan temprano porque no salen ahora así llegaran mañana después del medio día- Dijo Tsunade haciéndoles un gesto para que se fueran, y otro a Shizune para que le trajera sake.

Y así los dos muchachos peli azules se fueron hacia la entrada de konoha.

- Si te cansas me lo dices y paramos- le dijo Sasuke a Hinata.

- Esta bien- Dijo Hinata sonriendo.

Y así los dos emprendieron su marcha por el bosque silencioso, Sasuke iba un poco más rápido que Hinata por lo que ella iba unos cuantos pasos atrás de él. Eran sobre las 4 de la mañana cuando Hinata escucho el estomago de Sasuke rugir, sonrió y acelerando un poco el paso le llamo.

-S-Sasuke- Al estar corriendo su voz sonó entrecortada, como un gemido.

Sasuke noto como una corriente eléctrica pasaba por su espalda e intentado fingir que nada le había pasado se giro hacia Hinata y le pregunto.

- ¿Estas cansada?

- No mucho pero tienes hambre ¿verdad?- Le dijo la ojiperla tirándole de brazo para bajar del árbol y dirigirse a un tronco que había en suelo, donde se sentaron. La chica cogió la mochila que antes había cogido de la mochila y la abrió, sacando unos sándwiches y ofreciéndoselos al moreno. Sasuke se sorprendió de sobre manera cuando lo vio, y sin dudarlo sonrió y se llevo uno de ellos a la boca saboreando el esquito sabor del trabajo de Hinata.

* * *

Bueno espero que les allá gustado, realmente pensé que iba a tardar menos en subirlos, pero justo cuando tenía pensado actualizar empezó mi semana de exámenes y no pude ni tocar el ordenador T^T.

Encima creo que me quedaran matemáticas y física, de todos modos aprovechare este puente para actualizar todos mis fic, y empezar uno nuevo que tengo en mente, ya estudiara en navidades xD

**NOTA: A PARTIR DE AHORA PONDRE LA FECHA DE LA PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION EN MI PROFILE.**


	4. Balneario

Buenas! :D

Bueno antes que todo pido disculpas por el retraso (después pondré el motivo)

Espero que les guste este capitulo

* * *

Capitulo anterior

Sasuke se sorprendió de sobre manera cuando lo vio, y sin dudarlo sonrió y se llevo uno de ellos a la boca saboreando el esquito sabor del trabajo de Hinata.

Capitulo 4

- ¿Te gustan?- Dijo la ojiperla observando como el moreno comía con rapidez.

-Hmp- Dijo mientras la miraba y asentía con la cabeza.

Ante eso Hinata sonrió, era la primera vez que hacia tan rápido un amigo, y ni más ni menos que Sasuke Uchiha.

- Sasuke-kun...- Dijo la peliazul en un susurro feliz, pensando que el otro no la escucharía.

- Si estas cansada, dilo, podemos pararnos y dormir aquí- Dijo mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta después de haber terminado de comer.

- N-no no estoy cansada, es solo que... B-bueno nos podemos parar dentro de unas horas-dijo mintiendo y sin saber que decir, quizás Sasuke no la consideraba su amiga.

- Podemos llegar hasta el lago que hay a unos kilómetros, es una zona bastante buena para descansar- Dijo el moreno para después ver asentir a la chica que estaba a su lado.

Una vez terminaron de comer, se pusieron en pie y continuaron con su viaje, para después de un par de horas haber llegado a su destino.

Sasuke busco un lugar cerca del agua para colocar los sacos, hacia bastante calor a pesar de estar cerca del agua, pero busco ramitas y prendió un leve fuego, ya que supondría que la chica querría darse un baño después de haber sudado al igual que el.

- Hinata tu báñate en esta zona yo iré a la de detrás de las rocas- Dijo Sasuke señalando la zona.

La chica asintió torpemente mientras se dirigía a su mochila y sacaba de allí una toalla para ponerla en la orilla. Una vez el chico se hubo ido, se empezó a desnudar, y a meterse en el agua fría que poco a poco empezó a sentirse más caliente.

Se enjuago el pelo con cuidado y se lavo lo mejor que pudo, sin tener gel.

Salio rápidamente suponiendo que Sasuke habría sido más rápido que ella y, pero al llegar se encontró con la sorpresa de que Sasuke aun no estaba allí. Decidió esperarle mientras se acercaba al suave fuego que hacía que las pequeñas gotitas que resbalaban aun por su cuerpo se evaporasen.

Estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos cuando sintió un ruido viniendo de unos matorrales, reacciono rápidamente y haciendo unos sellos con sus manos activo el baykugan. Sonrió ampliamente cuando observo a un pequeño conejito alimentar a sus crías, sin pensarlo ni una sola vez se levanto y se dispuso a acercarse, paso unos matorrales y después otros y después otros, no esperaba que estuvieran tan lejos pero al final consiguió un buen sitio para verlos de cerca sin asustarlos, después de estar un rato mirándolos, se levanto pero al girarse se encontró una sorpresa bastante vergonzosa. Sin darse cuenta había llegado a la parte donde Sasuke se debía de estar bañando que tonta había sido, se escondió detrás de una roca para observar si el moreno se había dado cuenta, pero este ultimo estaba totalmente inmóvil, se acerco un poco para darse cuenta de que se había quedado totalmente dormido. Se removió inquieta ¿ Que debía hacer? Si dejaba a Sasuke así se iba a resfriar seguro, pero no podía ir allí y despertarlo.

Se volvió sobre sus pasos pensando en que podría hacer, volvió a la zona del fuego y una magnífica idea cruzo su mente.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- Grito agudamente la chica, y varios segundos Sasuke ya estaba allí.

Jadeando, y notando como cada gota de su mojado pelo viajaba por su espalda hasta terminar en su ya mojado pantalón mal abrochado, le pregunto a la chica.

- ¿Que te ocurre?

- Y-yo...es que, pensé que alguien me estaba observando mientras me bañaba- Dijo inventándose la respuesta sobre la marcha.

Se fijo en el y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo perceptiblemente, se había puesto tan nerviosa por no saber que decirle, que no se había percatado del semidesnudo chico.

Se acerco al fuego que el mismo había echo y lo avivo un poco, al salir tan rápido del agua ni siquiera se había secado un poco.

Al verlo Hinata se puso en pie y cogió una de sus toallas y se la tendió, viendo como Sasuke la aceptaba gustoso.

- Gracias- Dijo secamente el chico.

- Lo siento debí asustarte con e-ese grito- Dijo la chica apenada.

- No importa- Dijo el moreno mientras terminaba de secar su desnudo torso y ponerse la camiseta.

Se acerco a su saco que era el que más alegado estaba del rio, y se tumbo pesadamente sin ni siquiera taparse y mirando al cielo.

- Hoy las estrellas están bonitas ¿No crees?- Dijo sin apartar la mirada.

- S-si- Dijo la chica mientras se tumbaba en su saco morado y miraba al cielo.

La conversación no fue larga, pero para ella había sido más que suficiente, se giro y contemplo al chico que seguía mirando las estrellas hasta quedarse dormida.

El sonido de unos pajaritos le despertó, sentía su cuerpo un poco pesado, sabía de sobra que no había dormido ni siquiera unas escasas 7 horas, se levanto sobándose un poco la cara y se dispuso a dirigirse al rio topándose con el saco de la chica, sin poder evitarlo se agacho un poco y la contemplo.

Cejas delineadas perfectamente, ojos cerrados angelicalmente, una nariz pequeña y bonita, el pelo repartido graciosamente por la superficie del saco, unos labios carnosos entreabiertos y unas mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas seguramente debido al calor. Un escalofrió recorrió a Sasuke y sus mejillas se colorearon imperceptiblemente de rojo, ¿Lo estaba intentando tentar?

Estúpidas hormonas pensó interior mente Sasuke mientras se acercaba lentamente al rostro de la chica. Por kami, el rostro de la chica estaba pidiéndole un beso y el no podía negárselo.

Sueño Hinata

-Na...Naruto-kun- Dijo un chica de orbes perla inundados en lagrimas.

- Lo siento Hinata, yo te sigo queriendo, Sakura me obligo a hacerlo, pero yo realmente no quería- Dijo un rubio acercándose a ella.

-Naruto, yo...yo ahora mismo creo que no puedo corresponderte- dijo la chica decidida.

Ante esto el chico rubio rio fuertemente.

-No pienses que te libraras de mi tan fácilmente- Dijo Naruto mientras se aproximaba peligrosamente.

-¡Naruto, para, déjame!- Grito la chica al sentir como el rubio la ponía contra la pared y se pegaba a su cuerpo.

- ¡Que me dejes!- Volvió a gritar la chica cuando sintió un aliento cerca de su rostro, concentro chakra en la punta de sus dedos para golpear al chico, haciendo por fin que este se alejara de ella.

Fin sueño de Hinata

Se levanto bruscamente y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, pudiendo observar a un chico a varios metros delante de ella, pero no era Naruto sino Sasuke.

- S-Sasuke-kun, ¿Te golpee yo? - dijo Hinata mientras se llevaba las manos a sus labios.

-Hmp- Dijo Sasuke recuperándose del golpe inesperado, ni siquiera pudo rozar sus labios.

- Lo siento, yo estaba soñando y te golpee sin querer, e-era tan real- Dijo la morena mientras se levantaba y se inclinaba a modo de disculpa.

- No te preocupes, supongo que sería culpa mía por estar tan cerca- Dijo mientras caminaba hacia el rio nuevamente.

-¿Cerca?- Dijo confusa.

- Hmp... Iba de camino hacia el rio y pase cerca tuya- Mintió, aunque no era nada convincente la chica pareció darse por satisfecha.

Se lavo la cara, tenía que despejarse además seguro que aun tenía la cara sonrojada y nunca se debía de ver a un Uchiha así. Viendo que era inútil, metió toda su cabeza en agua mientras soltaba un gruñido, la saco para verse en el reflejo, aun seguía sonrojado mierda.

- S-Sasuke-kun...- Dijo la chica mirando el comportamiento extraño de Sasuke que metía su cabeza en el agua una y otra vez.

Una vez a Sasuke se le hubieron bajado los colores, cosa difícil ya que cada vez se ponía mas rojo debido a tener la cabeza boca abajo.

Se encaminaron hasta la aldea de la lluvia yendo en silencio, un silencio mas incomodo del habitual.

Serian las 4 de la tarde cuando se adentraron en las calles soleadas y abarrotadas de dicha aldea, no les costó mucho dar con los balnearios ya que estaban más bien en el centro norte de la ciudad, un sitio bastante lujoso, donde bastantes camareros y mucamas andaban ocupados.

- Perdone, tenemos una reserva- Dijo Sasuke acercándose a un mostrador de cristal con el símbolo del balneario que lucía bastante caro.

- Dígame su nombre por favor- Dijo un formal hombre detrás del mostrador.

- Uchiha Sasuke- Dijo en tono serio y educado el moreno.

- Habitación 216, siguán recto y después a la derecha- Dijo mientras disimulaba su asombro por el Uchiha y entregaba una llave.

El muchacho se acaricio pesadamente sus cabellos mientras andaba en línea recta, no sabía porque se sorprendía acaso pensaba que la tacaña de Tsunade iba a reservar dos habitaciones, ni en broma. Suspiro y frunció el ceño molesto debido a sus pensamientos, realmente no le molestaba compartir cuarto con la peliazul.

Entraron y noto como la chica suspiraba al ver que había dos futones separados, parece ser que estaba pensando lo mismo que el, rio internamente mientras colocaba su mochila en el futon que estaba más cerca de un ventanal que separaba la habitación de un bonito jardín privado, al parecer Tsunade no era tan rácana.

- Sasuke ¿Después de ducharnos podemos ir a mirar las instalaciones?- Dijo la chica rompiendo el silencio.

- Claro, ¿Te importa si me ducho primero?

- No, yo de mientras deshago la maleta- Dijo mientras se dirigía a su mochila empezaba a sacar cosas.

Lo vio desaparecer tras la puerta del baño y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, ella había sentido una leve respiración cuando dormía ¿Acaso había sido Sasuke? No realmente era imposible, seguramente, lo habría soñado. Una vez salió Sasuke dejando una muy colorada Hinata después de verlo semidesnudo de nuevo, la chica cerró la puerta tras de sí, y se deshizo de todo su ropa lo más rápido que pudo, para salir y pasar tiempo con Sasuke, se enjabono el pelo y se lo aclaro con agua fría, echo el gel en una mullida esponja de aspecto caro y se la paso por todo el cuerpo lo ams rápido que pudo, salió de la ducha, y se puso ropa interior limpia y un vestidito blanco corto, con unas sandalias también blancas por el dedo. Salio del baño encontrándose con un Sasuke dormido en su futon ¿Tanto había tardado? 15 minutos.

Suspiro y se acerco a Sasuke, acaricio su pelo mojado con suavidad y los sentidos de Hinata se inundaron de su olor e involuntariamente la chica sonrió, fue a por una manta, aunque fuera verano no solía sentar bien dormir con el pelo mojado asique por si las moscas. La extendió suavemente por encima del chico y se fue a visitar las instalaciones, así Sasuke estaría más tranquilo y podría dormir seguramente más a gusto. Salió de la habitación y bajo a una planta baja donde había una enorme piscina dividida en piscinas más pequeñas, se sorprendió al ver piscinas occidentales, salió después a las afueras, encontrando aguas termales al aire libre, se acerco un poco a las piscinas pudiendo sentir como el calor inundaba sus sentidos cuando una voz la llamo.

- ¡Hinata!- Dijo una chica de unos 15 años castaña y de ojos perla.

-¿Hanabi?- Dijo la morena acordándose de que sus padres también estaban allí.

- No sabía que venias- Dijo con una sonrisa.

- Realmente yo tampoco- Dijo riendo con nerviosismo, seguramente si le decía que Sasuke la había invitado se lo contaría a sus padres y se podría liar la de Dios.

- Hinata, nunca me ha venido mejor tu presencia, tenemos que hablar- Dijo un hombre mayor que parecia ser el padre de Hinata.

Una vez se hubieron alejado lo suficiente.

-Como ya sabes, estamos aquí por negocios- Dijo Hiashi mirando seriamente a su hija.

-Hai- Dijo Hinata sin llegar a entender a donde quería llegar su padre.

- Tu madre y yo hemos estado hablando con la rama principal de los Haruno, y nos han propuesto un matrimonio entre su hijo y tu- Dijo sin mostrar expresión alguna.

- P-pero…- Dijo la chica notando como le empezaban a picar los ojos.

- Hinata, se que posiblemente no lo entiendas, pero los Haruno tienen bastante poder, además el chico es primo de Sakura asique podréis tener más relación- Dijo intentado convencer a la chica.

- No me llevo bien con ella- Reclamo Hinata, aunque sabía que eso no sería suficiente.

- Pues ya tenéis una escusa para arreglar las cosas y llevaros bien. Se lo habría propuesto a Hanabi que es más liberal, pero ya sabes que está saliendo con un Inuzuka- Dijo esperando que su hija le comprendiera- Y me gustaría que tú te juntaras con un clan superior a ese.

Sabía que no iba a aguantar más tiempo sin que se le salieran las lágrimas, y no, no podía llorar enfrente de su padre. Agacho la cabeza y corrió todo lo que odia alejándose cada vez mas de su padre, alejándose todo lo que podía del. Sin parar de correr subió las escalares y corrió hacia al pasillo que llegaba a su habitación. Abrió la puerta con fuerza y la cerro tras de sí con más fuerza aun, respirando agitada se dejo caer por la puerta observando como el chico se había levantado de golpe y puesto en posición defensiva. Se acerco lentamente a ella y se agacho para ponerse a su altura.

-¿Que te ocurre?- Dijo con voz adormilada, mientras se tallaba los ojos.

La chica no lo soporto más y se lanzo a los brazos del chico dejando que sus lágrimas salieran libremente por sus mejillas.

El chico se sentó a tientas sobre el suelo y acomodo a la chica un poco mas entre sus brazos, la sentía temblar, y sentía su camisa mojada ¿Es que a la chica le tenía que pasar todo a la vez?.

Una vez hubieron pasado unos minutos la chica pareció calmarse y el Uchiha aprovecho para preguntarle.

- ¿Que te ha ocurrido?

- M-me encontré con mi padre- Dijo la chica dejando de abrazar a Sasuke y sentándose mejor en el suelo.

El chico asintió para que continuara.

- Ha estado ablando con la rama principal de los Haruno para casarme con su hijo- Dijo intentado que las lagrimas no se le saltaran.

El chico la miro con comprensión, y algo en su interior le dijo que debía hacer algo.

- ¿No puedes hacer nada por evitarlo?- Dijo intentando consolar a la chica, pero esta negó con la cabeza para continuar ablando.

- Mi padre no aceptara un no por respuesta, mi hermana esta con kiba, y mi padre quiere que me case con un clan superior a ese.

- Hay clanes mejores- Dijo el chico convencido.

-Lo sé, pero yo no podría aspirar a ellos- Dijo la peliazul agachando la cabeza tristemente.

- Creo que te equi…- El chico no siguió ablando ya que una idea un tanto descabellada paso por su cabeza- Hinata, ¿Porque tu padre no obliga a casarse a Hanabi?

- B-bueno dice que ya tiene pareja así que…- Dijo la chica impresionada por la actitud del chico.

-Entonces no habría problema si tú tuvieras novio ¿no?- Dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

- P-pues supongo que n-no- Dijo la chica un poco confusa.

- Pues entonces ya esta solucionado- Dijo el chico restándole importancia y levantándose.

- No lo entiendo- Dijo ella también levantándose y siguiendo al chico.

- Fingiremos ser pareja así no tendrás porque casarte, bueno si no te importa claro- Dijo sonriendo y volviéndose a tumbar en su futon.

* * *

Bueno he aquí el fin del capítulo, ojala os haya gustado.

Pido por segunda vez disculpas T^T. Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento.

Se me estropeo el ordenador y aparte de que perdí más de la mitad de este capítulo, estoy sin internet, y aquí estoy en la biblioteca xD.

Bueno como ya sabéis la fecha de la próxima publicación estará en mi profile y esta vez seguro que puntual ^^

Se me olvidaba dar las gracias a MaOKO por el consejo que me distes , cuando Naruto y Hinata se vean intentare trabajar más en el tema para que no se vea muy superficial y ficticio :P

Bueno dejen Reviews! :D


	5. Farsa

Holaaaa :3

Supongo que me querrán matar, pero por fin esta aquí el capitulo 5 :P

* * *

- No lo entiendo- Dijo ella también levantándose y siguiendo al chico.

- Fingiremos ser pareja así no tendrás porque casarte, bueno si no te importa claro- Dijo sonriendo y volviéndose a tumbar en su futon.

- S-Sasuke-kun- Dijo la chica sonrojada mientras se llevaba su mano a los labios, en gesto de sorpresa.

- Bueno que si no quieres pues no, pero supongo que sería una buena solución- Dijo mientras miraba al techo un poco metido en sus pensamientos.

Pero la chica no respondió simplemente se tiro hacia el Uchiha, atrapándolo con sus brazos mientras su llanto se intensificaba.

Sasuke nunca supo bien como consolar a las persona, bueno realmente no es porque no supiera era simplemente porque no tenía mucha relación con ellas, así que simplemente se limito a corresponder a la chica dándole un abrazo.

- N-nunca pensé que alguien llegaría a hacer algo así por mí, deberás muchas gracias- Dijo Hinata entre sollozos mientras se levantaba sonrojada por su impulso.

- Bueno para algo están los amigos ¿no?- Afirmo Sasuke sin creerse que había dicho la palabra "amigos".

L a chica sonrió mientras asentía torpemente y se colocaba bien su cabello que estaba muy despeinado, se seco las lagrimas con cuidado pero rápidamente y sonrió un poquito. Todas sus dudas de si realmente Sasuke era o no su amigo habían desaparecido y eso le hacía tan feliz.

- Bueno entonces que propones, tu eres la que mejor conoce a tu padre asique, supongo que sabrás cual es la mejor manera de que se crea lo nuestro- Dijo mirando a Hinata a los ojos.

- P-pues yo….yo creo que a lo mejor podríamos cenar con el esta noche- Dijo La ojiperla sonrojada a más no poder.

- Me parece bien entonces ve a avisarle- Dijo Sasuke levantándose para después sentarse cerca del jardín privado que tenia la habitación.

- V-vale, entonces voy a avisarle, ahora mismo vuelvo- Dijo Hinata mientras se despedía cortésmente y salía corriendo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Realmente no sabía cómo encarar a su padre, si se había ido corriendo y dejándolo allí, no le esperaba nada bueno, demás ella había perdido la oportunidad de decirle a su padre que ella también tenía novio cuando él dijo lo de Hanabi.

Supuso que estaría en su cuarto, asique fue a recepción para preguntar.

- Disculpe, me podría indicar la habitación de Hyuuga Hiashi- Dijo la chica levemente sonrojada.

- Señorita tiene usted cita con el- Dijo una mujer con el pelo rubio recogido en un moño.

- No verá, soy su hija- Dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa que no paso desapercibida por la recepcionista.

-¡Oh! Disculpe señorita Hyuuga, es la habitación 220 y 221, siga recto y después gire a la izquierda- Dijo regañándose mentalmente la recepcionista por no haber caído en el parecido entre el padre y la hija.

Hinata solo rio levemente de nuevo después de decir un gracias, para ir a paso rápido a la habitación de su padre, ahora que caía la recepcionista le había dicho el nombre de dos habitaciones…. Ahora no sabía a cual dirigirse. Opto por ir primero a las 220 ya qua que era la primera que había comentado, pero nada más tocar a la puerta fue su hermana Hanabi la que le abrió.

- Hinata- Dijo la castaña sorprendida- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Estaba buscando a Papa, pero parece ser que él está en 221 ¿no es así?- Dijo Hinata ocultando un poco su nerviosismo.

- Oneesan, oneesan, dime una cosa- Dijo la castaña mientras movía las cejas. Tramaba algo malo seguro.

- D-dime- Dijo Hinata esperándose lo peor.

- ¿Con quién has venido? O más bien ¿ Quién te ha traído?- Dijo con una mirada picara Hanabi.

-P-pues...- La verdad le había pillado por sorpresa pero esta era una buena oportunidad para hacer su historia más verdadera.- Vi-vine con Sasuke-kun.

- ¿El Uchiha?- Dijo su imouto sorprendida y con casi corazoncitos en los ojos.

- S-si- Dijo Hinata miedosa ante la reacción de su pequeña hermana.

- ¡¿Eres su novia?!- Dijo Hanabi ilusionada.

- Si- Afirmo tratando de sonar lo más segura posible.

- ¡Kyaaa!- Exclamo la castaña fuertemente- No me puedo creer que vaya a tener un cuñado tan guapo- Continuo mientras daba saltitos.

- B-bueno Hanabi-chan, v-voy a hablar con papa- Dijo Hinata mientras se iba, a veces su hermana le daba bastante miedo.

Se paro en frente de la puerta indecisa, pero sabía que debía hacer, toco suavemente esperando a que abrieran cuando una voz masculina retumbo desde dentro de la habitación, para después abrir.

- Hinata- Dijo con aire enfadado mientras la miraba duramente.

Hinata solo pudo tragar saliva y pedirle uno momentos para hablar.

- Otousan, y-yo quizás es demasiado tarde para decirlo, p-pero yo también tengo a una persona que amo, y-y al igual que yo e-el también me corresponde- Dijo intentado sonar segura.

- ¿Tienes pareja Hinata?- Dijo su padre alzando la ceja.

- Hai, he venido aquí con el- Dijo un poco ruborizada.

- ¿Y quién es?- Dijo con expresión dura, queriéndole decir a su hija que si era de un clan inferior no le iba a dejar continuar.

- Uchiha Sasuke- Dijo en tensión la morena.

Su padre se quedo un rato en silencio para después soltar una sonrisa de superioridad.

- ¿Con que un Uchiha? Son fuertes sí, nos hicieron la competencia durante mucho tiempo- Dijo Hiashi mientras se ponía una mano en la barbilla con gesto pensativo.

-A-además es muy bueno conmigo- Dijo Hinata a ver si eso ayudaba.

- No sé, ágamos un trato, esta noche hemos quedado con los Haruno, Uchiha y tu vendréis, si convencéis a los Haruno de que Sasuke es mejor partido que su propio hijo, o que su clan es inferior al Uchiha, podrás salir con Sasuke- Dijo con una media sonrisa.

- E-está bien, ¿A qué hora hemos quedado?- Dijo Hinata sonriendo.

- A las 8 asique vengan aquí a las 7.3- Dijo Hiashi.

- Hai otousan, arigato- Dijo mientras hacia una reverencia antes de irse corriendo y feliz a su cuarto.

Corrió hasta que su cabeza le indico que ya estaba en su habitación abrio la puerta encontrándose con el cuarto vacio, se acerco a la pequeña mesa que estaba en el centro de la sala para así leer un papel que estaba allí encima.

_honno sukoshi mae ni te ni ireta you na mirai wo,_

_omoide to issho ni marumete nagesuteta,_

_mada saki wa nagai yo, nimotsu wa mou ii yo._

_i am dreaming of a girl rocked my world._

_Español:_

_No hace mucho tiempo, pense tener el futuro en mis manos,_

_Pero sigo atado jugando con mis recuerdos,_

_Es un largo camino, pero no hace falta equipaje._

_Estoy soñando con la chica que sacudió mi mundo_

Cuando termino de leer no pudo evitar que una gran sonrisa se pusiera en su cara, la verdad Sasuke escribía muy bien y sabia transmitir bien sus sentimientos, pero su corazón se encogió al pensar quien sería la chica de quien hablaba, pero fue interrumpida por Sasuke.

- ¿Te gusta? No está terminada pero creo que en este sitio puedo escribir mejor que en konoha, dijo mientras subía el escalón que comunicaba el jardín con la habitación.

- Esta genial, ¿No entiendo como puedes componer también?- Dijo la chica mirándolo impresionada.

- Solo tienes que escribir lo que sientes o lo que está pasando a tu alrededor- dijo el chico con una sonrisa un tanto arrogante y se encogía de hombros.

- A-aun así tiene que ser difícil- Dijo la chica dejando la hoja en la mesa.

- Te enseñare- Dijo Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa- Bueno y ¿Qué tal te ha ido con tu padre?__

_**- **_Pues bien, me ha dicho que bajemos a cenar esta noche con ellos, pero….pero los Haruno también vendrán y tenemos que demostrarles que tu clan es mejor k el de ellos o que tu eres mejor partido que su hijo- Dijo esperando ansiosa la reacción del moreno.

- Pues entonces será más fácil de lo que espera- Dijo engreído el ojinegro riendo.

A lo que Hinata solo atino a reír tontamente, mientras le decía un leve gracias.

Mientras tanto en la habitacion221

- Hiashi ¿Crees que estás haciendo bien? Tanto yo como tu sabemos que quieres que el Uchiha se case con nuestra hija- Dijo una mejor de pelo largo laceo y azul con unos bonitos ojos perla a su esposo.

- Miruka no te preocupes, estoy convencido de que el chico se las sabrá arreglar, además tendré que probar su fuerza y cuanto quiere a nuestra Hinata- Dijo Hiashi mientras le acariciaba el pelo a su esposa que reposaba en su regazo.

- Ya veo… Te preocupa entonces lo mismo que ama- Dijo Miruka.

-Es que no crees que es muy raro que no nos hayamos enterado antes, quiero saber si esto es una farsa, asique no me queda otra que averiguarlo.

- Tranquilo, tengo algunos planes para poder saber si la quiere de verdad- Dijo su mujer con una risita un tanto macabra.

A lo que los dos terminaron rillendo.

Entre unas cosas y otras se hicieron las 7 y Hinata se empezó a arreglar, seguramente no cenarían hasta las 9, asique si habían quedado antes seria para tomar un baño.

Se acerco a su armario donde ya estaba allí todas las cosas de su maleta conjunto las de Sasuke, abrió el cajón de la ropa interior donde también guardaba sus bikinis y cogió el de rayas rojas y negras con cuerdecitas, después abrió la otra puerta para buscar el yukata que se tenía que poner para cenar. Se metió en el baño y se dispuso a vestirse.

Por otra parte Sasuke también se tenía que poner el bañador tal y como habían dicho Hinata, ya que había piscinas occidentales en las que no se podía usar una toalla solo para cubrirte. Se levanto dejando lo que estaba leyendo y se fue al armario para sacar las cosas que necesitaría. No supo porque pero tuvo la sensación de que debería ponerse algo cómodo, si quizás lo Haruno le pidieran una pelea. Cogió primero un bañador que había llevado de color negro con letras azules por los bordes, después abrió la puerta de al lado para coger una camisa, cuando se reclamo lo estúpido que había sido, se supone que el hotel te da los kimonos que tienes que llevar a la hora de cenar, se supone que deberían de estar en armario, pero no lo encontraba, abrió todos los cajones de su parte del armario, y no estaba por ningún lado, a lo mejor estaría en la zona de Hinata abrió su parte, y miro en el altillo donde tendría que estar el de Hinata pero ahí no estaba el suyo suspiro y se pregunto si estaría en los cajones, abrió el primero, solo pantalones, abrió el segundo y su cara sin querer se tiño de rojo, su ropa interior, cerro el cajón de golpe, acompañado de la puerta del armario.

Se termino de poner su Bikini la verdad le quedaba bastante bien, le dio las gracias a Ino internamente y sonrió mientras cojea su yukata para ponérselo, no le fue muy difícil ya que por el estatus de su clan estaba acostumbrada a usarlos, era bonito de un color rosa claro con unas líneas rectas más oscuras que iban desde su pecho hasta el final del yukata, se arreglo un poco el pelo soltándose la coletita que llevaba poniéndose unos pilla pelos para que le recogieran un poco el flequillo, pero justo antes de salir escucho un golpe, abrió la puerta de repente, encontrándose con un sonrojado Sasuke apoyado en la puerta del almario.

- S-Sasuke-kun, te… ¿ocurre algo?- dijo la morena al ver de repente así a Sasuke.

-N-no- El moreno gruño para sí, y tranquilizo su voz- ¿Sabes donde esta mi yukata?

- A si, te lo he puesto encima de la cama, ¿Como que no lo has visto?- Dijo confundida.

- Entre despistado eso es todo- Dijo mas serio mientras lo cogía y se metía en el baño.

Hinata rio para sí, tenía que reconocer que el moreno se veía muy bien cuando se sonrojaba, se dirigió a la parte de la salita para después ir al pequeño jardín, no se había detenido a pensar en el antes, asique sin pensarlo salió para verlo. Era muy bonito, estaba repleto de flores y tenía un cerezo además de una pequeña fuente japonesa, salió rápidamente del jardín cuando escucho la puerta del baño abrirse, no pudo evitar contener una sonrisa cuando lo vio, con un yukata negro con bordados en gris, realmente siempre soñó con tener un esposo así, anqué solo fuera una falsa.

- ¿Nos vamos Hinata?- dijo mientras abría la puerta de la habitación.

La chica sonrió ampliamente mientras salía hacia el pasillo.

- Es la 221, hay que seguir recto.

Una vez llegaron a la habitación Hinata toco inquieta.

- ¡¡¡Oneesann!!!- Grito una niña un poco menor que Hinata, al abrir la puerta.

- Hanabi- Dijo la ojiperla sonriendo.

-¡Um!- dijo la menor mientras se acercaba a Sasuke que se encontraba detrás de la morena.

- ¡Encantada de ser tu cuñada!- Dijo Hanabi mientras le daba un abrazo al moreno.

-Igualmente- Dijo mientras trataba de separarse inútilmente de la pequeña.

- Hanabi compórtate- Dijo una voz femenina delante de ellos.

- Okasan- Dijo Hinata mientras hacia una reverencia.

-Hinata, es hora de que nos presentes a tu pareja - Dijo sonriendo, aunque más que una pregunta aprecia una afirmación.

- Uchiha Sasuke- Dijo el ojinegro mientras extendía su mano hacia la mujer morena que aceptaba gustosa.

- Hyuuga Miruka- Dijo la morena de pelo largo mientras sonreía, le gustaba la actitud de ese chico- Y el es mi esposo Hyuuga Hiashi- Dijo mientras se apartaba de la puerta dejando ver al hombre al hombre que estaba sentado que ahora se levantaba.

- ¿Con que Uchiha Sasuke eh?- Dijo mientras le daba la mano.

- Encantado.

Miruka les ofreció que pasaran a tomar asiento, Hinata trago saliva, sabía que sus padres tramaban algo.

-¿Y Sasuke sino te molesta que te llame así, cuanto llevas saliendo con mi hija?- Dijo la morena con una risita.

Hinata trago saliva sabia que eso pasaría.

- 2 meses- Dijo serie y con voz segura.

-¿Tanto, pero entonces desde cuando os conocíais? - Dijo haciéndose la curiosa de nuevo.

-Desde la academia okasan, solo que después nos toco en grupos diferentes- Dijo seria, eso era realmente verdad.

-Pensaba que a ti te gustaba Naruto- Intervino ahora su padre.

Hinata bajo la cabeza por instinto, pero no podía fallar ahora.

- Tu mismo me dejaste claro, que no me convenía estar con él- Se sorprendió de haber dicho eso sin tartamudear.

- Entonces solo sales con Sasuke por conveniencia- Dijo interviniendo su madre de nuevo.

Hinata frunció el ceño ¿Es que lo tenían ensayado o qué?

-No, y-yo le qui…quiero- Dijo sonrojada.

- ¿Y tu Sasuke quieres a mi hija?- Dijo la mujer de nuevo.

- Por supuesto- Dijo sonriendo de manera tierna a Hinata. Se quejo a sí mismo, eso había sido demasiado real.

- Bueno pues como ya sabrás Sasuke, para que estés con Hinata tendrás que demostrar cosas esta noche- Dijo Hiashi levantándose.

-Hai- Respondió Sasuke.

-Por cierto Sasuke-kun, esta noche se tan solo el amigo de Hinata, ¿No crees que sería demasiado brusco decir que eres su pareja cuando estamos hablando de compromiso? - Dijo Miruka riendo y yéndose detrás de su esposo, que había ido a cambiarse.

Hanabi que presenciaba todo con una risita se acerco a Sasuke y a Hinata para decirles bajito que miraran a la puerta, donde se encontraron con los ojos blancos del Hyuuga mirando cautelosamente. Tras advertirles que no hicieran nada pervertido la menor también se fue a cambiar.

-S-Sasuke-kun, ¿qué hacemos ahora? mi padre no hace nada más que mirar- Dijo un poco angustiada.

-Tranquila- Dijo mientras que una sonrisa adornaba su cara, y le acariciaba levemente el pelo, Hinata se sonrojo y abrazo en busca de calor a Sasuke, que le correspondió gustoso al abrazo.

-Ejem ejem, ¿Que les dije sobre hacer cosas pervertidas?- Dijo Hanabi fingiendo enfado, mientras se reía internamente.

- Tú haces cosas peores con Kiba- Dijo un poco sonrojada.

Anta la respuesta Hanabi solo respondió riendo tontamente y rascándose la nuca.

A las 8:50 ya estaban todos listos, y salieron hasta llegar a una habitación con cómodos sillones. Al poco tiempo Hiashi se levanto al ver a una familia, una pareja acompañada de tres hijos, dos hijas y un chico, el chico parecía ser el mediano.

-Hiashi-san-Dijo el hombre mayor de escaso pelo rubio y ojos azules.

- Ohayo, Chiyo-san, espero que no les moleste que también haya traído a uno de los amigos de mi hija a la cena- dijo señalando a Sasuke, que respondió con una cortes reverencia.

Chiyo indico a su esposa y a sus hijos que se acercaran para presentarlos.

-Esta es mi esposa Etsuko- Dijo mientras señalaba a una mujer bien proporcionada de pelo rosa y ojos verdes- Esta es mi hija mayor Cho- Dijo para señalar a una chica rubia de ojos jade de aproximadamente un año mayor que Sasuke- Este es mi hijo primogenito Kasumi- Dijo esta vez mostrando a un chico de pelo rosa y ojos azules- Y por ultimo mi hija menor- Junko- Dijo ahora señalando a una chica de más o menos 10 años con el pelo y los ojos azules.

* * *

Fin del capítulo :3

Bueno espero que os haya gustado, por ahora no pondré fecha del próximo capítulo, ya que ando un poco demasiado atrasada con los otros fics, asique la semana que viene fijare una fecha ^^

Byeee, dejad Reviews


	6. Cena

Holaaa! :3

Bueno después de bastante tiempo aquí está el siguiente capítulo, siento el retraso pero es que realmente no he tenido nada de tiempo, entre el instituto y los agobios de que la palabra selectividad este todo el rato pululando por todos lados me estresan y hace que solo tenga ganas de estudiar y estudiar.

Bueno espero que los disfrutéis

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hiashi-san-Dijo el hombre mayor de escaso pelo rubio y ojos azules.

- Ohayo, Chiyo-san, espero que no les moleste que también haya traído a uno de los amigos de mi hija a la cena- dijo señalando a Sasuke, que respondió con una cortes reverencia.

Chiyo indico a su esposa y a sus hijos que se acercaran para presentarlos.

-Esta es mi esposa Etsuko- Dijo mientras señalaba a una mujer bien proporcionada de pelo rosa y ojos verdes- Esta es mi hija mayor Cho- Dijo para señalar a una chica rubia de ojos jade de aproximadamente un año mayor que Sasuke- Este es mi hijo primogenito Kasumi- Dijo esta vez mostrando a un chico de pelo rosa y ojos azules- Y por ultimo mi hija menor- Junko- Dijo ahora señalando a una chica de más o menos 10 años con el pelo y los ojos azules.

- Un gusto conoceros –Dijeron casi a la vez Sakura y Sasuke.

Etsuko y Chiyo saludaron educadamente siendo seguidos por sus hijos.

-Soy Sasuke, encantado de conocerte- Dijo el moreno mientras le estrechaba la mano al joven ojiazul.

- Un gusto también- Le respondió apretándole de mas la mano, aun así Sasuke no expreso ningún gesto de disgusto más bien una sonrisa torcida, iba a ser divertido.

-Bueno ¿Deberíamos ir antes de cenar a los baños termales?- Dijo Etsuko con una sonrisa mientras movía las cejas hacia arriba para remarcar la pregunta.

- Sí, creo deberíamos- Dijo respondiéndole al gesto Miruka.

- A mí, me gustaría ir a los baños orientales, creo que son mas relajantes- Dijo Hanabi haciendo un puchero, que retiro rápidamente debido a la mirada indignada que recibió de su padre.

-Onee-chan, iremos más tarde si quieres- Dijo con una voz compasiva y algo dulce Hinata.

Hanabi volvió a bufar terminando con un resoplido y un leve asentimiento. Su padre la volvió a mirar de reojo pero solo suspiro y siguió hablando con el cabeza de familia de los Haruno.

- Perdonen, para pasar a las piscinas tienen que enseñarnos los pases- Dijo una chica europea con el pelo recogido en un moño y un traje formal.

-Ah, claro tome- Dijo Hiashi mientras extendía los pases y hacia una leve señal mientras decía- Ellos son invitados, póngalo a mi cuenta.

- Hiashi-san, usted no debe hacer eso- Dijo rápidamente la esposa del Haruno, interponiendo entre el brazo de Hiashi y el de la muchacha cierta cantidad de dinero.

Hiashi no protesto, y lentamente todos se fueron dirigiendo hacia las piscinas. La chica europea los guio y les enseño todas las piscinas, empezando por las más pequeñas hasta las más grandes y perfumadas.

La hermana mayor de los Haruno, Cho, se emociono nada más entrar y corriendo se acerco a una de las piscinas más grandes. Pronto se vio parada por cierto moreno que dijo con educación- Perdonen, creo que lo más adecuado sería ir a unas piscinas privadas que hay en la siguiente sala, me las han recomendado muchas veces y se pueden personalizar y elegir las hiervas que creamos convenientes.- Termino concluyendo.

Cho puso mala cara y madre la rodeo con sus brazos mientras le consolaba- Cho-chan, dado que vamos a hablar de temas algo privados creo que la mejor opción es ir a esa zona que ha comentado…um, ¿Sasuke-san?- Dijo con algo de interrogación Etsuko-¿ Debería de llamarte por tu nombre? Me resulta un tanto extraño llamarte por tu nombre de pila- Aclaro.

- Por supuesto, de hecho siempre e preferido que me llamen por mi nombre- Dijo Sasuke sobre actuando un poco, no le gustaba hacerse el simpático.

- Oh, bueno entonces te llamare Sasuke-san- Después la pelirosa siguió hablando con su hija diciéndole que mas tarde o al día siguiente podrían ir.

Nada más llegar se dieron cuenta que era una sala acogedora con una pequeña piscina de baldosas marrones, Hinata sonrió siempre le habían gustado las cosas acogedoras, se quedo algo atontada viendo la decoración hasta que su hermana le tiro del brazo señalándole los pequeños y sofisticados vestuarios de mujeres.

Hinata entro sin mucho afán, realmente le gustaban los baños pero no le agradaba para nada la idea que la primera vez que conociera a los Haruno la tuvieran que ver en bikini, suspiro con resignación mientras se desabrochaba el nudo del yukata lentamente, cuanto más tardara, mas rápido terminaría ese baño, se quito el yukata, con mas afán después de que su madre le metiera algo de prisa y se miro a un espejo grande, en serio le agradecía a Ino, no era creída pero sentía que le quedaba bien el bikini, se arreglo un poco más el pelo haciéndose una pequeña coleta baja para que después no se le enredara demasiado. Salió finalmente, al parecer todavía había gente que no había llegado, ya que faltaban Sasuke y Chiyo.

- Hinata-chan, al fin apareces- Dijo Hanabi mirándola de arriba abajo.

- Gomen, le hice un nudo muy muy fuerte al kimino y me costo desabrocharlo- Contesto con una sonrisa un tanto falsa.

Se apresuro a entrar a la terma ya que noto una mirada penetrante de kasumi, el primogénito de la familia Haruno. No pasaron más de 2 minutos cuando Sasuke y Chiyo entraron a la terma, Hinata se escurrió un poco de su posicio entre su madre y la esposa del Haruno para ponerse al lado de Sasuke, cosa que no consiguió ya que Cho y Junko se había puesto a su lado inmediatamente, no suspiro porque no quería delatarse, miro a su alrededor mirando a donde podía ir para que no se vieran descubiertas sus intenciones, vio como cerca suya le miraba Kasumi ofreciéndole un sitio a su lado y a regañadientes se coloco a su lado, quiso suspirar otra vez pero no pudo y tan solo pensó en lo feliz que sería si no hubiesen estado sus padres hay, ahora podría estar felizmente allí sola, totalmente sola con Sasuke, escuchando tranquilamente sus canciones y observándole componer, claro que por otra parte gracias a sus padres Sasuke ahora se iba a comportar como su novio.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Le estaba costando controlarse, sentía la ira esparcirse a su alrededor, si el maldito hijo de esos Haruno le siguiera mirando el pecho a Hinata, preveía que se iba a lanzar hacia él. Le consolaban un poco los intentos fallidos de la Hyuuga por taparse y esconderse bajo el agua, pero el Kasumi era tan descarado, de hecho había ya notado varias miradas que Hiashi le había dirigido advirtiéndole, pero el joven no parecía hacerle caso. Se froto su pelo azulado con una frustración poco disimulada han ver como la madre de la peliazul tenía una pequeña risita mientras le observaba, eso le crispo los nervios ya que seguramente estaría disfrutando mas que nadie con nuestra actuación.

- Sasuke-chan, oye, Sasuke-chan- Dijo insistentemente Cho mientras agarraba de repente el brazo del moreno.

- Lo siento estaba distraído- Dijo intentando ser educado y dejar atrás la ira- Por favor llámeme Sasuke-san- No sabía cuántas veces se lo había tenido que repetir pero desde que había entrado a la terma no había parado de llamarlo

-Sasuke-chan, no seas así de malo, además a mi no hace falta que me llames de usted- Dijo la rubia infantilmente mientras ponía una sonrisa que Sasuke definiría como extraña.

Sasuke opto por sumergirse, y tras eso hablo un poco con Hanabi y Junko que estaban a su derecha, hablarían de cosas de niñas pequeñas pero por lo menos se les hacían más soportables.

Hinata por otro lado, estaba un poco, bueno más bien bastante molesta, ya no sabía donde meterse, le inquietaba mucho que no parase de mirarse. Asique de vez en cuando miraba a su padre rogándole.

-¿Que os parece si vamos a cenar?- Dijo su padre complaciéndole por fin

- Me parece bien son ya las 9.38- Dijo con una sonrisa Chiyo mientras les indicaba a sus hijos que salieran ya de la terma.

Instantáneamente cuando su padre la miro dándole la aprobación de que podía salir, salió, hizo una leve reverencia y se metio rápidamente al vestuario, y pasar hacia la zona donde había unas 3 cabinas con batters, se metió en una y cerro con el seguro. Se dio la vuelta mientras se apoyaba en la pared y suspiraba, todo eso la estaba sobrepasando, se sentía mal, y lo peor aun es que se sentía peor aun porque Sasuke estuviera también implicado en todo eso, maldijo en voz baja, mientras ponía un gesto de amargura, habría sido muy feliz si ahora mismo solo estuviera con Sasuke, se habían hecho amigos muy pronto y estaba segura de que la apreciaba y mucho, o eso era la que creía mas bien, ya que nunca había visto a Sasuke preocuparse tanto por alguien, ¿Era….era posible que le estuviera empezando a gustar Sasuke? No, tenía que ser imposible, se sacudió la cabeza haciendo que su pelo se alborotara un poco. No sabria que hacer si Sasuke se viera muy involucrado y esto tuviera un mal final, casi llorequeo pero se levanto y se empezó a cambiar, si se tiraba allí mucho tiempo le llamarían ya la atención, se le quito rápido y paso con delicadeza un toalla suave y seca con el símbolo del balneario, se seco después el pelo con una toalla diferente y cogió nuevamente su yukata rosáceo y salió para arreglarse el pelo.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Salió de la terma un poco más tarde que Hinata, el agua caliente que rodeaba su cuerpo se esfumo dejando tan solo pequeños hilitos que al enfriarse con el contacto con el aire hicieron que tuviera algo de frio, miro con pesadez su piel que empezaba a ponerse de punta y fue a secarse, se paso la toalla azul por su pelo del mismo color frente al espejo, si cenaba con los padres de Hinata no podría ir con el pelo ni con el atuendo que le diera la gana, asique se seco el pelo para que se le quedara menos rebelde de cómo lo tenía. Más tarde se puso su yukata negro de nuevo, sabia colocárselo casi de memoria asique mientras se lo ponía fue guardando algunas su bañador. Cuando termino se fue a al comedor.

Hinata había terminado de cambiarse y estaba ya lista para ir a cenar, no quería pasar más tiempo con los Haruno asique se le dijo a su madre que ella los esperaría en el comedor, ando por una pasillo bastante largo de alfombra roja, luego paso por la recepción donde pregunto la ubicación del sitio, ando un poco mas hasta llegas a una puerta bastante grande de madera pintada de un color haya amarillento, la puerta le imponía pero la abrió con fuerza encontrándose un montón de mesas de talle bajo rodeadas por multitud de cojines con apariencia lujosa puestos encima de moqueta roja, vio ninjas de todas partes del continente, todos con apariencia refinada y exquisita, parpadeo un par de veces y estuvo a punto de hacer el baykugan para poder ver de un rápido vistazo los nombres de cada uno de los papelitos que había en cada una de las mesas, pero al final decidió no hacerlo, no quería tampoco pasearse sorteando los cojines y quizás molestando a alguna que otra persona asique se dirigió hacia un pequeño mostrador donde un señor de anciana edad le atendió educadamente.

- ¿Desea algo señorita?- Dijo exquisitamente el peliblanco mientras hacia una cortes reverencia.

- Ve-vera, soy Hyuuga Hinata, tenemos reservada una mesa p-para 10 personas- Dijo un poco cohibida la chica.

-Sígueme señorita Hyuuga por favor- Dijo mientras se cruzaba el comedor.

La gente me miraba mucho aunque realmente había bastante jaleo, tras avanzar un poco supe cual era nuestra mesa ya que Sasuke estaba sentado allí en presencia de mi padre también, aunque raramente no entablaban ningún tipo de conversación, le dije educadamente al señor que me acompañaba que ya no era necesario y rápidamente tras andar un poco me senté al lado de Sasuke, este me sonrió de inmediato y yo le conteste nerviosamente con otra sonrisa.

-Otousan- Dijo mirándole haciendo un leve referencia de cabeza que su padre correspondió.

Sintio como algo caliente le rozaba la mano casi haciéndole cosquillas para luego notar el peso de la mano de Sasuke encima de la suya mientras el chico la miraba con apoyo, Hinata solo sonrió sinceramente acompañando la sonrisa con un ligero- Estoy bien.

Al poco rato llegaron los restantes quedando Minako, Hinata, Sasuke y Hanabi en un lado de la mesa, en el otro lado y enfrente de ellos estaban Cho, Junko, kasumi y Etsuka, y liderando la mesa en casa extremo, Hiashi y Chiyo.

- Perdonen señores que quieres para pedir- Dijo una chica con el pelo largo negro atado en una coleta alta.

-A nosotros nos gustaría tomar el menú 2 - Dijeron todos los Harunos menos Junko que pidió el menú infantil.

- Nosotros pediremos el menú 4 y para Hanabi, un infantil- Dijo Hiashi mientras recibía una mirada fulmianante de su hija menor.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta la comida ya estaba allí, pusieron unos tentempiés, que eran unos platitos algo pequeños de sushi, muy bien decorados y según parecían tenían pinta de ser bastante caros. Todos comieron sushi excepto Hanabi ya que no le gustaba, Hinata que estaba mirando como kasumi comía con apetito voraz, se paro a reir al ver que Sasuke solo se somia los sushis hechos con salmón, atún y pulpo, al parecer era algo delicado con la comida, y saber que antes le había gustado su comida le complació un montón.

Más tarde trajeron dos grandes cazos con sukiyaki Hinata le echo más bien vegetales, aunque su padre le echo carne tal y como debía ser.

- Hiashi-san, entonces hablemos del compromiso- Dijo Miyo mientras miraba a su hijo.

- Por supuesto, aunque mas que nosotros deberían hablar nuestros hijos, ¿No cree?- Dijo Hiashi mientras reía un poco.

-Claro, por supuesto, kasumi- Dijo mirando hacia su hijo para indicarle que hablara- ¿ Que piensas sobre esto?

-A mi, me encantaría casarme con una chica tan bonita y educada como lo es Hinata-san- Dijo el chico mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

- ¿Y tu Hinata?- Dijo su madre con tono aprensivo.

-Yo….Yo…creo que no te conozco lo suficiente como para aceptarte como esposo- Dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza y miraba hacia sus manos que se movían nerviosamente.

- Pero Hinata-san, tenemos tiempo para conocernos- Replico el chico mientras la miraba intensamente esperando ansioso una respuesta.

-Y…ya, pero todo esto es en realidad por conveniencia, por clanes, yo…no creo que debiera casarme así- Dijo Hinata al borde de las lagrimas, es que sus padres no pensaban ayudarla, a decirles algo, a darle un oportunidad a Sasuke para que dijera que su clan era mejor.

- Bu-bueno si…pero- Dijo un poco nervioso el chico- V-voy un momento al baño- Termino diciendo levantándose rápidamente.

Todos se quedaron algo perplejos menos Sasuke que mientras relajaba su gesto y sonreía dijo silenciosamente- Voy a ver si le ocurre algo, no os preocupéis- Para después marcharse.

Sasuke camino afuera del comedor, como sabia donde estaban los baños de hombre fue allí directamente, paso encontrándose con el pelirosa lavándose la cara y maldiciendo.

- ¿Tienes miedo de que una chica tan hermosa no quiera casarse contigo?- Dijo el moreno mientras se acercaba a los lavabos y apoyaba ligeramente sus dedos en el mármol frio de la encimera.

Kasumi no contesto.

- Parece ser que quieres por todos los medios casarte con ella- Sentencio el moreno- Puedo ayudarte.

Kasumi lo miro con una sonrisa para después decir casi estridentemente- ¿En serio?

- Claro que sí, es muy sencillo, está claro que el matrimonio de Hinata-san lo sentenciaran sus padre, asique si tal y como a dicho ella es un matrimonio por conveniencia trata de elevar la posición de tu clan, supongo que tus padres te seguirán- Dijo con la sonrisa mas forzada que pudo sacar.

- ¡Oh! ¿Claro como no lo había pensado antes? Pero no sería raro que nos diéramos aires de grandeza delante de los hyuuga y de ti, aun no se de que clan eres- Dijo Kasumi mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombre de Sasuke amigablemente.

- Yo soy de un clan bastante bajo, asique por mi no te preocupes, y por los Hyuuga se supone que tienes que ser el heredero de ese clan, ¿Asique porque no mostrarse fuerte?- Se rio entre dientes el moreno, como podía ser ese pelirosa tan tonto, no se daba cuenta en lo que se estaba metiendo.

-Tienes razón- Dijo mientras se dirigía hacia afuera.

La conversación en la mesa transcurrió un poco mas hablado de temas que eran quizás un poco triviales hasta que Kasumi empezó con su plan.

- Es que veras Hinata, nuestro clan es poderoso, recuerdo cuando una vez venci a dos Yamanakas de un solo golpe- Rio exageradamente con aires de grandeza.

-…U..um- Dijo Hinata sin saber realmente que decir.

- Nuestro clan es realmente bueno comparados con algunos otros de Konoha- Volvió a reir esta vez mas fuerte, su plan no estaba surgiendo mucho efecto tendría que impresionar mas aun.

-Vaya, es algo impresionante,¿ Y los terrenos?- Dijo Sasuke haciéndose el interesado.

-P-Pues- Los terrenos no eran el punto fuerte de los Haruno- Pues…. Veras el único Uchiha, si el que posee tantos terrenos, nos ha ofrecido darnos algunos, soy muy buen amigo suyo y el también es muy amigo de mi prima asique nos haría cualquier favor si se lo pidiéramos- Dijo nervioso, sabía que el Uchiha era amigo de su prima de hecho su prima estaba enamorado de él, pero esa era quizás una mentira demasiado gorda para que colase.

Sasuke enarco una ceja sin poder evitarlo y con todas sus fuerzas mato en su garganta la carcajada que estuvo a punto de soltar.

-Um, yo siempre he pensado que los amigos de Sasuke eran los que tocaban en su grupo, y la verdad no recuerdo que tu tocaras ahí- Dijo Hanabi con aire de triunfo.

- Si bueno, pero mi prima es la mejor amiga del Uchica asique- Rio, por poco.

- Bueno según lo que decís vuestro clan es fuerte, pero teneis que demostrarlo con algo mas- Dijo Hiashi serio.

-¿Qué tal una pelea?- Dijo Sasuke algo fresco.

- Claro- Dijo kasumi, era la mejor forma, y además según le había dicho Sasuke, era de un clan bajo asique se enfrentaría a el- Sasuke te gustaría pelear conmigo- Dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad.

- Por supuesto- Contesto con una sonrisa bastante torcida en sus labios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y hasta aquí el capitulo (K)

Espero que os haya gustado


	7. Combate

Bueno después de mucho sin actualizar vuelvo a seguir este fic, quiero a avisar de que lo continuare, y mucho más seguido, lo había dejado un poco pues he estado preparándome para entrar en la universidad, y ahora que tengo ya una plaza en enfermería, puedo escribir tranquilamente y dedicarle el tiempo que quiera.

Espero que os guste! :3

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Claro- Dijo kasumi, era la mejor forma, y además según le había dicho Sasuke, era de un clan bajo asique se enfrentaría a el- Sasuke te gustaría pelear conmigo- Dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad.

- Por supuesto- Contesto con una sonrisa bastante torcida en sus labios, quizás estaba siendo un poco perverso, pero no deseaba que una chica como Hinata se tuviera que casar con ese hombre, y menos si no lo quería, Hinata era una buena persona no quería verla llorar.

- ¡Y-yo, yo no estoy de acuerdo!- Dijo Hinata en voz alta tragándose toda su timidez- No creo que una lucha sea lo mejor para mostrar el poder de un clan- Bajo la vista ahora un poco mas avergonzada.

- No te preocupes Hinata-chan, no le hare daño- Dijo el pelirosa con gesto altanero- soy considerado con gente que no ha tenido tanta suerte como yo y ha nacido de en un clan menos poderoso.

-Recuerda que el poder de un ninja no viene tan solo determinado por su clan y su nacimiento, sino también por las habilidades que adquiere a lo largo de su vida al igual del empeño y el interés en dominar nuevas técnicas- Explico Hiashi, no estaba seguro de quien ganaría ese enfrentamiento, pero sabía que el Uchiha no era exactamente débil y menos de una clan bajo.

- A mi me parece una buena idea- Contesto Chiyo, esperaba que su hijo no hubiera dicho eso por decir y pusiera en ridículo al clan- Después de cenar podríamos hacerlo.

- Estoy de acuerdo- Contesto Hiashi con un tono divertido, ese viaje iba a ser mejor de lo que se esperaba.

- Pero después de cenar… no es un buen momento para luchar- Intervino Hanabi, no había que ser muy listo para saber que después de comer no era un buen momento.

-Un ninja tiene que estar preparado para luchar en cualquier momento- Le contesto a Hanabi su madre mientras sonreía para llevarse después a la boca un cachito de carne.

Hinata miro a Sasuke con un gesto de desaprobación, no le hacía gracia que Sasuke se tuviera que sacrificar tanto por ella, se sentía mal y quería hacer algo por el también por él. Sasuke por su parte simplemente la miro y le sonrió, sabía lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de la peliazul pero, lo había decido, el dejaría claro cuál era el clan más poderoso. La comida paso rápido, pues al parecer todos estaban excitados por ver el siguiente combate.

- He escuchado que hay unas explanadas para entrenar que se pueden alquilar- Dijo Miruka mientras señalaba algo por un ventanal- Creo que son aquellas, ¿Qué tal si vamos yo y Etsuko a alquilarlas mientras vosotros vais para allá?

Hiashi solo asintió e inicio la marcha siendo seguido por todos menos por las dos casadas, les costó un poco de tiempo llegar pues tuvieron que rodear el edificio y andar un poquito hasta llegar, el parecer las pistas estaban algo lejos apropósito seguramente no sería muy agradable que mientras durmieras se escuchasen algunos gritos por ahí esparcidos- ¿Bueno que os parece esta pista?- Señalo el mayor de los Hyuuga hacia un recinto.

- Por mi está bien- Dijo seguro de sí mismo Kasumi.

Sasuke por su parte tan solo asintió, la pista no estaba mal, tenía una parte con arena que se asemejaba a las dunas, otra parte con un pequeño lago y otra parte que se asemejaba a un bosque, supuso que obviamente estaría así para que pudieran practicar todos los ninjas estuvieran especializados en una cosa u otra.

Hinata con su padre y su hermana se acomodaron en un banco que estaba situado fuera del recinto, donde se podía ver perfectamente el interior, Hinata antes de que Sasuke entrase le llamo la atención moviendo la mano para que este se acercara, cosa que no tardo en hacer.

- Dime- Dijo levemente sin llamar mucho la atención el moreno.

- Cuídate, ten cuidado, por favor- Le dijo la chica susurrando al odio.

- Confías muy poco en mis habilidades Hinata- Contesto el moreno con una risa imperceptible.

- N-no es eso, solo que no quiero que te sacrifiques tanto por mi- Le explico bien la chica. El chico por su parte sonrió y le revolvió el pelo para acercarse a la zona donde estaba Kasumi, y esperar que las dos mujeres regresaran.

- ¡Ya estamos aquí!- Sonó la voz de la madre de Hinata mientras metía una tarjetita en una especie de máquina y las luces de la pista se iluminaron. Las dos mujeres se sentaron en el banco al lado de sus respectivos maridos.

- Bueno, empezamos la cuenta atrás- Pronuncio el líder de los Hyuuga. Sasuke se detuvo delante del Haruno a una distancia prudente, no tenía miedo, pero tampoco sabía de lo que era capaz el otro. Kasumi por su parte hizo lo mismo que Sasuke, aunque más confiado.

- 1, 2 y 3- Grito algo alto para que los competidores lo escucharan Hiashi.

Sasuke se mantuvo en su posición al igual que el pelirosa, ninguno de los dos se movía, hasta que Sasuke sonrió arrogantemente mientras susurraba un " ¿Me tienes miedo?" y el Haruno se abalanzo hacia él, no llevaba ninguna arma, parecía querer hacer una pelea Taijutsu, asique Sasuke le hizo caso, y más que propinar golpes los esquivo, quería hacer eso algo duradero, no se metía con su adversario ya que era el heredero del clan Haruno, pero debía de decir que él era más fuerte.

Tsk- Chisto la lengua Kasume mientras Sasuke esquivaba un golpe directo a la cara, al parecer ese chico no era tan débil como lo pensaba, no le dio tiempo a seguir pensando pues un doloroso golpe en su estomago le interrumpió.

- Creo que eres más fuerte de lo que pensaba- Contesto al golpe enfadado el Haruno mientras escupía un poco de sangre, Sasuke solo sonrió, mientras esperaba a que el otro se pusiese en pie.- A partir de ahora me pondré en serio- Sasuke se alegro de escuchar eso, pues hasta ahora ni siquiera le había hecho falta activar el sharingan.

El pelirosa se volvió a abalanzar hacia él, Sasuke esquivo ese golpe con dificultad pues el chico había concentrado una gran cantidad de chakra en su puño, Sasuke volvió a saltar, pues su contrincante le había lazado inmediatamente después un ataque de kunais.

Justo cuando el moreno cayó al suelo después de haber saltado, una grieta enorme se abrió bajo sus pies, se sorprendió ante tal ataque que le recordó a su peculiar amiga, pero no le resulto difícil acumular chakra para impulsarse de nuevo hacia arriba, se posiciono ahora sobre un árbol, que duro poco tiempo pues Kasumi volvió a utilizar el mismo ataque, esta vez Sasuke salto pero no se quedo quieto.

-¡Katon Gökakyö no Jutsu!- Una gran bola de fuego salió de la boca de Sasuke que llego a quemar algun pelo que otro de Kasumi que la esquivo a duras penas.

- No creas que me quedare quieto Sasuke, ¡ Bunshin no Jutsu!- Inmediatamente después de estas palabras y un leve movimiento de mano, 10 replicas aparecieron rodeando a Sasuke- ¡Kasumi Fubuki no Jutsu!- Todos estos clones hicieron un sello y lanzaron varias kunais.

Sasuke saco su chokuto y contrarresto los kunais- ¡Kuso!- Pronuncio el moreno al darse cuenta de que las kunais llevaban uso sellos explosivos y que uno le había dañado, inmediatamente hizo un intercambio y sustituyo su cuerpo por uno de madera, no quería utilizar el sharingan tan pronto. Se apoyo en una rama algo lejana para protegerse de las explosiones y se toco la mejilla, al parecer esa explosión le había hecho algo de sangre, se la limpio rápidamente, y con un poco de saliva restregó la zona, no es que se fuera a desangrar pero la saliva ayudaba a coagular la sangre, y cuanta menos sangre le saliera mejor.

Hinata mira con cierta desaprobación a Sasuke ¿Que estaba haciendo? Si hubiera activado su Sharingan podía haber esquivado todo a la perfección, además de haber terminado la batalla en los primero segundos.

- ¿Que te ha parecido esto?- Grito con aires de grandeza el Haruno mientras se posicionaba cerca de una de las grietas que había abierto anteriormente- Y a ver qué te parece esto otro- Dijo esta vez mas para sí mismo que para Sasuke- ¡Shock Wave Blossoms!- El suelo ya agrietado se derrumbo totalmente haciendo que el árbol en el que estaba Sasuke callera dentro de la grieta. Sasuke sonrió ¿ Era eso lo máximo que podía conseguir aquel chico? Reunió chakra en sus pies para saltar pero se sintió pegado al árbol.

-¿ Que?- Susurro imperceptiblemente el moreno mientras intentaba moverse inútilmente.

- ¿No te esperabas esto? Sasuke- Rio algo fuerte su con trincarte.

Sasuke miro al vacio, la grieta terminaría alguna vez, esperaba que el final no fuera demasiado puntiagudo, busco con la mirada el sello que le impedía moverse, y lo encontró, al parecer en un despiste suyo el Haruno lo había colocado en unas de las raíces del árbol, sonrio no era tan malo como se esperaba, diviso el final y trago saliva, debía de ser rápido, muy rápido, en cuanto el árbol hizo contacto con el suelo la gravedad le impulso a estrellarse contra el también, pero Sasuke se mantuvo impasible, mirado el sello, en cuanto la raíz se espachurro contra el suelo haciendo añicos el papel del sello, Sasuke salto sin apenas chakra por la rapidez del movimiento y clavo la espada en unos de los laterales de la grieta agarrándose a ella con todas sus fuerzas, Sasuke suspiro se había salvado de una caída segura por muy poco, hizo un poco de más fuerza y se subió encima de la espada, que obviamente estaba bien clavada, acumulo chakra en sus pies, y salto hasta llegar de nuevo a la pista.

-Esto se está poniendo interesante- Rio un poco el Uchiha mientras se sacudía un poco los restos de tierra que había en su ropa.

Kasumi parecía sorprendido al igual que Hiashi y Hinata que sonrieron imperceptiblemente.

Kasumi se volvió a lanzar contra Sasuke en una guerra de Taijutsu de nuevo, que duro un rato algo largo, los dos se esquivaban y los dos recibían algún golpe que otro, pero la suerte de kasumi parecía acabarse en cuanto Sasuke pronuncio " Shishi rendan". Sasuke le propino un golpe en la barbilla a su enemigo con la pierna haciendo que este volara a una gran longitud, acumulo chakra en sus pies y salto a la misma altura a la que se encontraba Kasumi, le puso una mano en su espalda y le propino una patada en el costado que hizo que el pelirosa contrajera su cara de dolor, el Uchiha ahora cambio de posición y quedando un poco más arriba de él le propino un codazo en toda la cara haciendo que este fuera impulsado hacia abajo con más fuerza, aun así Sasuke se adelanto y lo siguió empujando hacia abajo hasta una distancia prudente en la que impacto su pierna con el estomago del otro con fuerza haciendo que este callera con una fuerza inmensa contra el suelo de roca.

Kasumi se movió lentamente, le temblaban los brazos al intentar levantarse, ese técnica era parecida al de un amigo de su prima, Rock Lee, estaba empezando a creer que Sasuke no era un ninja de clase baja, escupía sangre a un lado, pues tragarse le resultaría demasiado incomodo, se intento levantar pero sus piernas le fallaron y cayó de nuevo al suelo.

- ¿Esto es todo Kasumi-san?- Dijo Sasuke con un tono algo burlón.

- Aun…aun tengo ¡mas Sasuke!- Rio por lo bajo mientras se metía la mano en el bolsillo, Sasuke retrocedió por si era un explosivo, pero en vez de una explosión se escucho un ruido grave que llamo a todos la atención.

Hiashi se levanto del asiento sorprendido ¿Como podía ser posible?

- ¡¿Otousan!- Dijo Hinata alarmada mientras veía que Sasuke caía al suelo agarrándose fuertemente la cabeza.

- El Kanjiru no está permitido en este tipo de combates Chiyo- Dijo seriamente Hiashi mirando a su amigo.

- Vamos Hiashi, sabes que los Haruno no tenemos capacidad para hacer Genjutsus, tenemos que tener algo de ventaja- Rio Chiyo mientras se revolvía en el asiento.

- ¡Las reglas son las reglas! Los Haruno tenéis una capacidad de controlar el chakra mayor que los demás clanes- Increpo el Hyuuga.

- Otousan, ¿ Que es el Kanjiru?- Interrumpió Hinata nerviosa, Sasuke parecía bastante afectado.

- Es una especie de amuleto a un dios, lleva dos estatuillas cuando estas chocan producen el ruido que has escuchado antes, haciendo que el contrincante del poseedor, caiga en un genjutsu bastante poderoso.

- ¿Qué tipo de genjutsu Padre?- Volvió a interrumpir la morena desesperándose.

- Hace revivir al contrincante una de las experiencias más dolorosas de su vida, independientemente de que el poseedor la conozca o no- Dijo Hiashi dispuesto a intervenir en la pelea- Es un objeto prohibido.

_Pov's Sasuke_

- No puede ser cierto- Dijo con voz trémula Sasuke que comenzaba a temblar estrepitosamente.

- Es cierto Sasuke, yo estuve allí, lo vi, fueron los viejos sabios, quien le hicieron eso a Itachi- El hombre de la máscara rio por lo bajo- Tu venganza solo ha hecho que tu hermano que te salvo sufriera mucho mas.

- Itachi…Itachi era malo, el no me salvo, el me quito a mi familia para medir su poder- Sasuke se llevo las manos a la cara, no podía ser cierto, no podía, intento inspirar para tranquilizarse.

- Itachi acabo con todos menos contigo, porque no podía matar a su hermano pequeño, mato a mejor amigo, a su novia, incluso a sus padres, pero a ti no- Madara se sentó en una repisa cerca de donde Sasuke yacía sentado- Todo fue por Konoha, la gente de Konoha es la culpable.

Sasuke no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, su venganza había estado equivocada, había matado a la persona que más le quería y que el mas quería, se intento quitar las lagrimas que regaban sus mejillas vanamente- ¿Por qué Itachi? ¿Por qué me engañaste?- Casi grito de agonía el muchacho mientras apretaba sus nudillos.

- Prefería que siquiera pensando que el clan Uchiha era una de los más queridos por Konoha- Cogió aire, si lograba hacer que el joven aceptara su proposición, todo sería fácil muy fácil- ¿Sasuke, quieres vengarte de Konoha? lo haremos juntos, te ayudare.

- No- Dijo con voz temblorosa el Uchiha menor- No destrozare lo que mi hermano salvo- Continuo mientras más lagrimas caían de sus ojos- Yo… estaré allí para hacer que otra cosa así no vuelva a suceder.

_Fin Pov's Sasuke_

Hiashi estaba a punto de dar una voz para detener el combate, cuando vio a Sasuke levantarse con apenas esfuerzo y reír de una manera demasiado sonora para ser normal.

- Crees que un Genjutsu así puede hacerme daño- Continuo Sasuke, mientras ponía una sonrisa algo macabra en su rostro. Kasumi le miro algo asustado.

-¿Quieres ver lo que realmente es un genjutsu?- Sasuke se acerco a él con paso firme y sonriendo. Kasumi se alejo asustado.

- Aaahhh- Kasumi no pudo evitar soltar un grito, cuando vio los ojos de Sasuke teñirse de un rojo sangre- Ya has jugado mucho por hoy, Kasumi, ya llegado la hora de que sufras un poquito.

- ¿U…Uchiha….eres un U-Uchiha?- Inquiero casi desesperado intentando huir el contrincante de Sasuke.

- ¡Vamos Kasumi! No huyas ¿No decías que eras mi amigo, y que te iba a dar una villa? No sé porque ahora me tienes miedo _amigo_.

Chiyo, Etsuko y sus dos hijas se levantaron asustados- Hiashi-san, anulemos el combate.

- ¿Por qué Chiyo? No veo ningún inconveniente en que se sigua efectuando ¿Ves tú alguno?- Concluyo el líder Hyuuga mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

Chiyo resoplo por lo bajo, y maldijo a su hijo ¿Como se le ocurría? No iba a poder ganar contra un Uchiha le sobrepasaban en poder, ese niño había visto mucho mundo y aprendido jutsus de los ninjas más poderosos y sin embargo su hijo solo había entrenado en su jardín ¿ Como había podido retar a alguien así? Era estúpido, iba a dejar el ego de su clan por los suelos e iban a dar una muy pero que muy mala impresión a la rama principal de los Hyuuga.

- Y-Yo Sasuke- No le dio tiempo a decir más cuando se voy atado a un árbol gracias a unas kunais con hilos.

- ¡Magekyou Sharingan!- Cuando esa expresión salió de su boja junto con unas finas hebras de sangre que provenían de su ojo los Haruno se temian lo peor.

- Tranquilo Kasumi, no sere mano contigo no te hare caer en una ilusión- Cuando Kasumi relajo un poco sus musculos - ¡Amateratsu!

Hiashi abrió con asombro los ojos, no se esperaba eso, no sabía que Sasuke pudiera controlar el fuego que jamás se extinguía.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! Detente, le vas a herir demasiado- Grito Hinata desde fuera de la pista.

Sasuke se detuvo e hizo que las llamar que empezaban a rodear al otro joven se extinguieran, pero Sasuke no se contento con eso e hizo que en su mano apareciera un haz de chakra que rápidamente clavo en el árbol al lado de la cabeza de Kasumi.

- No vuelvas a acercarte a Hinata ¿Te ha quedado claro?- Le dijo Sasuke al oído mientras hacía desaparecer a ese haz. Kasumi solo asintió torpemente.

Por otro lado Hiashi quería aplaudir, había sido un combate bueno para entretener la noche, Sasuke no le había decepcionado, y el chico había sabido complacer rápidamente sus expectativas, ahora solo quedaba comprobar otra cosa. Hiashi miro a su amada y esta solo le sonrió, en signo de aprobación.

Después de que Sasuke recogiera su espada de la grieta, se reunieron las dos familas para despedirse, una despedida en la que los Haruno estuvieron más que avergonzados, y una Hinata mas que sonriente. La despedida no duro más de unos 5 minutos pues Kasumi parecía tener cierta prisa por irse.

- Bueno el combate a resultado bastante bien- Dijo Hiashi fingiendo desgana mal fingida.

- Gracias- Respondió algo contento Sasuke, al final todo había salido a la perfección.

- Hinata-chan, Sasuke-kun, esta noche os quedareis a nuestro cuarto a dormir- Dijo la madre de Hinata algo eufórica.

La cara de Hinata se descoloco y roja como un tomate al igual que Sasuke añadió- Oka-san nosotros ya tenemos habitación.

- No seas aguafiestas Hina-chan, nosotros tenemos una habitación libre dentro de nuestra suite- Hizo un puñera- O… es que acaso no sois pareja- Inquirió cambiando su cara a una cara sombría y con cierto recelo.

- N-no, no es eso Oka-san- Dijo Hinata algo asustada, su madre le siguió mirando mal por lo que- Esta bien, nos quedaremos, siempre y cuando a Sasuke no le parezca mala la idea.

- Por mí no hay problema- Contesto para aclarar el asunto.

Claro que lo que ellos dos no sabían es que les esperaba una sorpresa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dejen reviews!

Pondré el siguiente capitulo pronto!


End file.
